Right and Wrong
by abeautifullymadwriter
Summary: Amelia Morgan is a hunter. So what happens when her uncle Bobby sends her to the small town of Forks to give her a chance at a normal life? Will her past catch up to her or will she finally get out? With people going missing all over Seattle and the Apocalypse looming, chaos ensures. And there's also the fact that Jacob keeps staring at her weirdly...
1. A town called 'Forks?

I was born and raised a hunter. Hunting evil, moving constantly from motel room to motel room was normal for me. So when I found out that I was going to be staying for a while with family friends in Forks, I was a little hesitant.

"Bobby, this is ridiculous. I see no point in going. There are more important things to do!" I was currently standing in Bobby's kitchen with my arms crossed as I cooked breakfast. I was staying with Bobby since he was technically my guardian - I only stayed in motel rooms when I was on a job. Since the death of my parents when I was five, I had been taken under the custody of Bobby since he was my uncle and godfather.

"Mia." Bobby snaps, "The Apocalypse has begun and you need to go see all of your family. Now go pack your bags because I ain't gonna tell you again."

I throw my hands up in exasperation "Exactly! The Apocalypse has begun and I need to be out with Dean and Sam helping them, not making apple pie with some random strangers."

"Charlie Swan was one of your father's best friends. They were like brothers!" Bobby tells me. I don't say anything at the mention of my father. "You might not remember but your family often went over to Forks to visit him. His daughter is around about your age, Bella, I think her name is."

I roll my eyes at him as I place a stack of waffles in front him. He just pushes them back and grunts. Not again. Since the demon possession which caused Bobby to be in a wheelchair, he had been very quiet and moody. He only just started talking again. I give him a pointed look and push them back and hand him some cutlery.

"Eat." I tell him.

Sighing in defeat, he begins to cut up the waffles. "Still what about hunting? And how long will I have to be there for?" I ask him, leaning on the kitchen bench.

"Hunting can take a break. The amount of hunting you've been doing is unhealthy, especially for your age." Bobby answers, taking a bite. "If I need your help, I'll call you."

I was still unsure until Bobby sighs and wheels himself over to his desk in the living room, I follow him to see what he was doing and he hands me a missing person's paper. It had a picture of what seemed like a man in his early twenties with the name 'RILEY BIERS' printed in big. It then follows a description of the man and where he was last seen.

"What's this?" I ask as I wheel Bobby back to the kitchen so he could finish breakfast.

"One of the people who have gone missing in Seattle. Might be a job." Bobby tells me. I raise my eyebrows. What happened to no hunting?

"This is a bribe to make me go, isn't it?" I question him.

Bobby doesn't reply which was all the answer I needed. I decide that I might as well go and check it out. It might be a case and I could 'catch up with family' as Bobby put it. Kill two birds with one stone. It also gave me something to do. I mean, besides trying to find a way to stop the Apocalypse.

I make my way upstairs to my room while reading the paper Bobby gave me. "I'll be packing." I call out to Bobby.

It didn't take long for me to get packed. I took all of my clothes and put them into a duffle bag. I then grabbed a few weapons and put them into a back pack. I decide to take a shower now since I didn't really know when my next one would be.

Since I would be driving all day, I get dressed in a pair of black leggings and a grey hoodie. My wet, dark brown hair was thrown up into a messy, high ponytail. I throw on my pair of UGG boots then sling on my bags and walk downstairs. I pack my laptop up and put it also in my back pack.

"I called Charlie, told him you'd be on your way." Bobby informs me. I nod and double check that I have everything. I look up to Bobby who hands me several books.

"There is a Quileute reservation called La Push near Forks. These are their legends. Might be worth going through." Bobby said.

"Will do." I say as I take the books and put them into my back pack as well. Bobby follows me out to where my car was situated between the sea of old and broken cars.

"Bye Bobby." I farewell him with a kiss on the cheek.

"Call me when you get there and if you need help with anything." Bobby spoke.

"Sure thing."

My beautiful 1970 Dodge Charger was waiting for me. I throw my bags into the back and climb into the driver's seat. I start the car and begin the 30 hour long journey to Forks Washington.

Several hours and CD albums later, I pull up into a gas station to fill up, stretch and go for a snack run.

After I fill up, I walk into the gas station to be greeted by the lyrics to Rolling Stone's "Sympathy for the Devil". I bob my head to the song as I walk down the candy isle. I wasn't a big classic rock fan but I did enjoy listening to few songs. It kind of grew on me after all the long car rides with Dean who _only_ played classic rock. I on the other hand, enjoyed various types of music.

As I walk down the aisle, I couldn't help but dance a little bit. I ended up doing one of those 360° spins to find a man with short, dirty, blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me. I blush at the fact that he probably had been watching me the entire time I was dancing.

I look down and pretend to be interested in the candy spread out in front of me. I could still feel the man's gaze on me and after several minutes I began to feel uncomfortable.

I look up to him, thinking if he saw that I caught him staring at me, he would stop. He didn't. In fact, his gaze grew more intense and I couldn't look away. The way he looked at me gave me shivers.

He looked at me as if he were a child on Christmas morning. It was as if he had been looking for something for such a long time and had finally found it, like he stumbled on something so valuable.

I quickly look away. The man was giving off a bad vibe and for some reason my mind was screaming at me for to run and hide and never come out. I shake my head, I was paranoid. I had been hunting too much.

I take a deep breath and continue walking down the aisle. I round a corner to find something that made me forget all about the man who'd been staring at me and brightened my day considerably.

It was a slurpee machine. And they had blue ones.

I immediately go grab a cup and begin to fill it up. I managed to, somehow, overflow it so some of it fell onto my fingers, making them wet and slippery.

"Excuse me." A voice speaks up from behind me.

I yelp in shock and the slurpee slips from my hands and spills all over the floor. I stare at the mess on the floor and with wide eyes.

"Well crap." I scratch the back of my head and then turn to the voice that spoke up, "Yes." I suddenly realize that it was the man who had been staring at me and I suddenly lower my hand from my head and become cautious.

"Red Vines or Liquorice?" He holds up the two different types of candy and I look at both of them and then at the man. Well I wasn't really expecting that.

"Uhh... Both?" I offer. He looks back and forth between the two different candy types, shrugs and adds both to his basket.

"Thanks." He walks off and goes back to picking random items off the shelves.

I look back at the mess I made and decided it was best to ditch the slurpee. I picked up a red basket began to pick random sugar filled candies off the shelves. Just as I was deciding between what flavour of liquorice to take, a voice speaks up from behind me.

"Black Liquorice is better." I look up to see the same blonde man. I still had a nagging feeling at the back of my head but I decided that until I can prove that something is actually supernatural about this guy, I'll be civil.

"Thanks." I decide to take his advice and take the black liquorice.

"Let me guess, you're on a snack run?" The man speaks.

"Yep." I nod as I add a packet of gummy bears to my basket. I felt like the man was trying to be nice so I tried to not act 'hunter-like' and be a normal civilian. "You?"

"Yes well. I have a big sweet tooth." He smiles.

"Yeah me too." I smile at the memory of Sam, Dean and I pigging out with a whole lot of lollies on Halloween. It was a pretty good Halloween, excluding the fact that we had to stop a witch from raising Samhain.

Now that I get a closer at the man I notice blothes all over his face. He also looked like he was sick and tired. I brushed it off as that he man just had bad acne and lack of sleep but I felt like that wasn't really it.

"So are you going somewhere?" the man questions. My paranoia kicks in and I decide to be vague.

"I was just getting back from somewhere actually. What about you?" I ask.

"Oh I decided to go see the world." he explains. I couldn't take it. Something was up with this guy. I just knew it. I just had to prove that he wasn't a demon that Lucifer sent to follow me or some other creature. So I said one word to prove if he was a demon or not.

"Christo."

The man doesn't flinch or show black eyes. Alright... so he isn't a demon. I still wasn't convinced though. He gave me a bad feeling.

"Sorry what?" the man asks confused.

Crap. Now I have to explain why I was randomly saying 'God' in Latin. I couldn't really say that I was trying to prove he wasn't a demon.

"Uh... Christo..." I wrack my brain for something to say. "It's a place in New York. You should go there. It's really good this time of year." I lie. I mentally face palm myself. I definitely needed to work on my lying skills.

"Oh okay then. I'll add that to my list." He looked like he believed me so I turn around and breathe a sigh of relief.

"Well it was nice to meet you but I have to be on my way." He said, "Maybe we'll see each other again."

"Yeah maybe." I say, even though I sincerely hoped to never see this man again: he creeped me out to no end. He walks off over to the cashier to pay.

I walk to the fridge and get out a small bottle of Coke and an Iced Coffee. As I walk over to the cashier, the man wasn't there so I assumed he left. I finally look at the cashier properly and I stop as I take him in.

The cashier was an ordinary 20 year old boy. Black hair, green eyes, he looked pretty good looking. What made me stop was his expression; he sat up straight and looked straight ahead with a big smile.

And I mean a BIG smile. A smile that makes you think he had taken some magic mushrooms or something. I automatically grew suspicious. I mean nobody works in deserted petrol station and looks _that _happy. I walk up to him slowly, still unsure of what he was smiling so much about.

"Hello! How can I help you?" He chirps.

"My car is that one out there." I point out the only car outside, next to a tank. "And these... Thanks." I empty my contents onto the table and he begins scanning them, smiling like the Cheshire cat the entire time.

He tells me and flashes me a set of white teeth as he bags the items. It made me wonder what happened to make him this happy. He looked as if he just got lucky with one of America's top models, won the lottery and just got promoted all at the same time.

I hesitantly reach out for my wallet in my back pocket and get out a $100 bill and hand it to him.

"Keep the change." I tell him.

"Why thank you." He hands me my items in a white plastic bag. I wonder if his smile was purposely this creepy or did he have this unfortunate smile that made him look this creepy. Maybe he was just really stoned?

"Are you alright?" I ask.

"I've never been better." He grins at me, reminding me of a pedophile.

My eyes squint in suspicion as I run through the possible creatures he could be. He couldn't be an angel because I doubt they would still stay here and work in a petrol station rather go and go and act like dicks.

Maybe he was a demon then? Like I did before with the blonde man, I say that one word.

"Christo."

The guy's smile drops and he immediately flinches, his eyes turning pitch black.

"Bingo." I smile. The guy jumps over the counter top and rushes forward toward me. I clench my hand into a tight fist and collide it with his face. He pauses but then swings at me. I dodge and deliver a kick to his stomach.

The demon groans in pain but recovers. He lunges and tackles me to the ground. He was on top of me, straddling me. He wraps his hands around my neck and tries to choke me. I try to reach for my gun but his hands were causing me to slowly go unconscious.

I raise my leg and kick him in the gut, hard. He doubles over, off me and I stand up. Taking mouthfuls of air, I reach for my gun and as he tries to stand up, shoot him twice in the leg.

I grab Ruby's knife from where it was tucked in my shoe and stab the demon in the heart.

"Take that bitch." I curse at the demon as usual orange light comes from him, signalling his death.

I stand up, dust myself off and pull the guy by his legs into the back, where nobody would find him for a while. I pick up my plastic bag full of snacks and begin my way out the gas station when I stop. I walk back to the cashier and take out all the money that was in there.

"That's for trying to kill me." I mutter. I walk out the gas station, biting into a chocolate bar.

After that encounter with the demon in the petrol station, I started to be more careful with the people I talked to. Whenever I stopped for food or gas, I would make sure I wore a hoodie that concealed who I was. The last thing I needed was a demon attack while I was in Forks.

It was 2 days after the gas station incident and the blonde man who I met still stuck in my head. I couldn't stop thinking of the way he looked at me when he first saw me. It made me think that he was something, more than human, I just didn't know what.

Before I knew it, I had finally reached a wooden sign that said "The City of Forks Welcomes You."

I rolled my eyes at this, who names a town Forks? I could just imagine Dean's reaction if he heard where I was. I made a mental note to call him since I haven't heard from him or Sam since they went to see a boy named Adam who, apparently, was their half brother. I missed them a lot. I had been with them since Bobby had called me to see if I knew a way to get out of a demon deal, after Dean had made one to bring back Sam. Since then, I had stuck with them like glue, helping them out on hunts.

I checked out the scenery which could only be described as: green. Everything was green; the trees, the bushes. Moss was everywhere and covered everything. I was surrounded by forest and I knew then and there I would be staying out of them. Forests always meant something bad in my experience.

I eventually reached a small, white, double story house just by the edge of a forest. Great, I inwardly grimace at the sight. It reminded me of a clichéd horror movie set-up. I pull up by the side of the road and kill the engine. I stay in the car for a minute, just taking deep breaths. Here I was... and I was incredibly nervous.

I notice a Police Cruiser parked in the drive way and I faintly remember Bobby saying something about Charlie being the town's sheriff. This made me even more nervous as I had numerous run-ins with the cops.

I take my bags, climb out my car and make my way out onto the pathway. I walk up, unsure of what I was doing. I force myself to knock on the door and wait for an answer. A small, pale girl with dark brown hair opens the door. Her chocolate brown eyes light up in recognition.

"Hi. You must be Amelia Morgan."

"That's me." I smile, but it was more of a grimace.

"I'm Bella. Please come in." She gestures for me to come in and I step inside.

A man in his early forties walks in from the living room. He wore a sheriffs' uniform but the first two buttons were unbuttoned to show a grey shirt underneath. He had dark brown hair and brown eyes, like Bella's, and a moustache.

"Amelia. It's good to see you after so long." He holds out his hand. I shift my bags to shake it and I try to smile at him.

I assumed this was Charlie. "Hello, Charlie. Thanks for letting me stay with you guys."

"Oh it's no problem." He assures me. "Bella, do you mind showing Amelia to the room she will be staying in."

Bella nods and gestures me to follow her. She walks up stairs and I follow her to a medium sized room. It had pale green walls, a bed in the far corner with a desk that sat opposite. It also had a dresser, a small book shelf and a window looking out onto the front lawn.

All in all, it was a pretty decent room even if it were a little plain. I guess it just needed to have stuff in it to make it less dull. I noticed a black door next to the book shelf.

"That's the bathroom. It's also has a door connected to my room so we'll be sharing one." Bella tells me. I nod taking this all in. I wasn't sure if I was supposed to unpack my things. I didn't know how long I was staying here for and I never really unpacked while on a hunt.

_But this isn't a hunt. _I remind myself, _you're going to be staying here for a while. _

I close my eyes and take a deep breath, trying to not hyperventilate. Why was I acting like this? I was never like this! I could face demons and evil ghosts and not even be an ounce as anxious as I was right now.

"I'll, uh, leave you to unpack in peace." Bella says and walks out the room. I still couldn't say _my _room. It didn't feel like it was _mine. My _room was in Sioux Falls, South Dakota.

I shake my head, as if trying to get rid of all the depressing thoughts and zip open my bag. I decide that I might as well unpack my clothes and put them into the dresser. I didn't really have a lot clothes – hunters rarely did.

I place my laptop and its charger on the desk and unpack all the books I bought with me onto the shelf; useful mythology and folklore books and other books I love.

The bed already had a dark, ocean blue blanket and pillow so I didn't need to worry about that.

After I had finished, I slump onto my bed and spread out my arms and legs. I look out onto the window into the dark sky which was dotted with stars, contemplating whether this was a smart move or not, I found myself falling asleep.

I woke up to someone gently shaking me. I open my eyes to see Bella standing above me, all dressed.

"Hey. Are you going to school today?"

School? I sit up and rub the sleep out of my eyes. Bobby said nothing about school. Was I supposed to go? I honestly didn't want to. I never liked school. Bobby had forced me to go when I was younger and I begged him to let me stop and focus more on hunting. When I turned 16, he finally budged but would still attempt to home-school whenever me had he had the chance, Sam would too.

"I didn't know I was going." I admit. I scratch the back of my head, an action I did whenever I was unsure about something.

"Oh." She bites her lip. "Charlie told me he enrolled you. Just in case. I thought you knew."

Bobby must've talked to Charlie about this and I knew I would have to go. I would've preferred to stay here and try to find out more about the people going missing, see if there was pattern or what was doing it. But it felt rude to say "No." so I decided I might as well go and see what the teenagers at school were saying.

"Yeah sure. Let me just get ready." Bella nods and walks out the room. I get out of bed and head to the bathroom. I take a shower to help calm the re-awakened nerves. I use my favourite shampoo and body wash in order to help calm down.

I get dressed into a pair of blue jeans and a black jumper. I put on a pair of full black converse and leave my hair out with grey and black slouchie beanie on top.

I make sure Ruby's knife is securely tucked in my shoes. I check that my gun is loaded and tuck it in the back of my jeans. I grab my back pack; throw in a few pens and plain notebooks, a bottle of Holy Water and a silver knife.

I walk downstairs and see Bella getting out a granola bar from a box.

"Can I have one please?" I ask her. I wasn't really hungry due to the nerves of starting a new school on such short notice, but I decided to take one for later. She nods and hands me one. I put it in my bag and sling it on and take a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm as ready as I'll ever be." I say aloud.

Bella gives me a small smile at my nervous state. I guess she had to go through the same thing. "I won't lie. People stare a lot but it will eventually blow over."

Eventually. Yay.

"Guess it's not every day they get a new student." I mumble. It was a small town and I'm sure a new student will be 'the latest gossip' for a while. I'm just glad Bella isn't like those stereotypical blonde bimbos but the silent type. I could already see us getting along. We walk outside the house and Bella locks the door.

"Oh that reminds me. Here." She hands me a key. "It's for our house. So you don't get locked out."

I almost laughed at that. There was a very small possibility of that happening: I was an expert at picking locks.

We stood out on the porch then it became awkward as we looked at our cars. Whose car were we going to take?


	2. Flying Red Balls

We ended up taking my car. Bella had insisted to take mine, I of course, said I didn't mind taking hers - even though I really hoped we take my car. Firstly, all my weapons were in the fake bottom in my trunk and secondly, Bella's car looked really old and rusty. As if it was going to break down at any moment.

"So Amelia-" Bella begins

I cut her off, "Call me Mia; Amelia makes me feel like I'm in trouble."

"Okay. So Charlie told me you live with your uncle, Bobby." I could tell Bella was trying to be nice and make conversion.

"Yeah. He took me in after my parents passed away." I stared straight ahead onto the road with a grimace on my face.

"I'm sorry." Bella apologizes, I could she was actually sorry instead of just saying that.

"Don't be," I tell her, "it's not your fault." It was the son of a bitch demon. "So why did you move to Forks?" I ask. I was honestly curious as to why Bella had to the sudden change.

"My step-father, Phil, is a baseball player so he moves around a lot..."

"And you don't like moving around." I finish for her.

Bella nods, "Pretty much."

After that, the car ride was silent, except for when Bella was giving me directions. It wasn't an awkward silence but I wasn't exactly comfortable due to my nerves that were out of control. By the time we exited the freeway and towards, what Bella said was, the school, I was just about ready to turn around and drive to back Charlie's.

It didn't look like a school. It looked like just an ordinary red bricked building, with only a sign distinguishing that it was, indeed, the school. As we pull into school, heads turn. I guess with a town this small, everybody knew everybody's cars. I climb out of the car to see people openly staring at me. I bite my tongue to stop a smart ass remark from coming out.

I shrug my bag on and look at Bella who just gives me a pitied look, "The administration is this way." she points out for me.

I give her a thankful smile. I had completely forgot about going to the administration office, I was too nervous to focus on anything. I follow Bella into an office and the first thing I notice are all the plants. It was as if there already wasn't enough green outside. Behind the desk, an old lady stood wearing a bright purple shirt.

"Um hi. I'm Amelia Morgan." I speak up. The lady's eyes fill with recognition and smiles at me.

"Oh yes. Charlie told me you would be joining us." She begins to ruffle through some papers. She grabs a few and walks around her desk to Bella and I, "Here is your timetable, and these are for each teacher to sign. Bring them back to me at the end of the day." She smiles at me as she hands me the papers.

"Thank you." I take the papers and I notice the lady was just standing there staring at me. I was started to get uncomfortable under her stare and a little suspicious.

"Oh deary me." The lady speaks up as if realizing something, "I forgot to give you a map of the school." She begins to walk off to her desk.

"That's alright. I can find my way. Bella can help me out if I get lost." I call out. I didn't want to spend anymore time with the lady. The way she was looking at me gave me the creeps.

"You sure dear?" She persists.

"Totally. Thank you for your help." I begin to retreat back to the door where Bella was standing, "I'll bring these back at the end of the day."

I don't say goodbye as I walk out the door. Bella follows me out, looking at me curiously.

"You okay?" She was probably wondering what was going on back in the office.

"Yeah I'm fine. Lady just gives me the creeps that's all." I reassure her.

"Oh, right. Do you know what you have first?"

I look at my timetable. I could not read anything. I squint my eyes as I try to make sense of anything written on it. I hold it out afar, hoping that'll make sense then, but I still couldn't understand anything.

"Need help?" Bella offers.

"How do you even manage to read this?" I hold it up closer to my face.

"Here let me check." I hand the timetable to Bella. She goes over it then sighs, "I think Charlie put us in all the same classes."

"Bobby probably gave him the idea." I mutter. "Well then, what do we have first?"

"English." She replies.

"Lead the way." I gesture for her to lead. Bella nods and begins walking and I match her stride.

We reach a filled classroom that looked like it had already started.

"Sorry we're late." Bella apologizes. She looks down, clearly embarrassed and walks to her spot next to a handsome boy with bronze hair.

He looks at Bella then at me. He frowns at me and I immediately look away and focus on introducing myself to the teacher.

"I'm apparently supposed to give you this." It came out more of a question. The teacher just looks at the paper in my hand and nods. He takes the sheet, signs it and hands it back to me.

"Please take a seat, Miss Morgan." He gestures for me to sit down. I could only see two seats empty; one at the very front and one at the very back. I immediately choose the one at the back. I catch the bronze haired guy's gaze on my way to my seat, he looked at me like he was confused, annoyed, worried and bewildered all at the same time.

I wasn't really paying attention in class. I tried to pay attention, I really did. I was just way to nervous for lunch. Which yes, I know is stupid and was still ages away but sue me. All my previous experiences of school lunchtimes, are me sitting all alone at a table all by myself, reading.

There's also the fact that I couldn't pay attention due to the fact that, basically everyone in the class was staring at me. Even the people in the front of row would turn around to get a look at the new girl. I had no idea how I was going to survive this, how did Bella? Nevertheless, I tried to pay attention and take notes. Tried being the key word there.

Eventually class ended, thank God. I got up as fast as I could and collected my things. I rush out of class as quick as possible and wait for Bella outside. She walks out... With the bronze haired guy.

"Mia, this is, Edward. Edward, this is Mia," Bella introduces, "she's staying with Charlie and I for a while."

"It's nice to meet you." He nods in acknowledgement.

"Likewise." I couldn't deny this guy was undeniably attractive but I couldn't help but feel like something was off with him. He seemed... cold, especially with how he was inhumanely pale. I also couldn't help but notice his eyes were gold, bright gold. That was definitely not normal, I would definitely do research on that later.

"Well... We have gym next." I could see Bella grimace at the word 'gym'. She turns to Edward, "I'll see you at lunch."

"Bye." Edward replies.

I could see by the way the two looked at each other that they definitely loved each other. There was no denying it. I turn around to leave them two to their lovey-dovery moment. I was no interest to be the third wheel.

Bella finally detaches herself from Edward and begins to walk with me to gym.

"So you and Edward?" I raise my eyebrows suggestively.

"Yeah." She looks down and I could see she was beginning to blush.

"Well you two look adorable. I can tell that he cares a lot about you." I smile at her.

She smiles to herself. The looks at me and asks, "What about you?"

I frown, "What about me?"

"Do you have a boyfriend?"

I pause as I think about this, "Honestly, I'm not sure."

It was Bella's turn to frown "What do you mean?"

"It's just... I know this guy... but it's really complicated." I admit to her. Then I realize how incredibly girly that sounded, "God I sound so girly." I mutter.

Bella laughs, "We'll if you want someone to talk to..." She offers

"Thanks." I give her a smile. It was a sincere one, probably the most sincere smile I've given in a long time. My entire life I've never really had a girl to talk to since my mother died when I was a baby and I grew up with Bobby. He wasn't really the one for girl issues.

We walk in silence for a bit before I break it.

"Please tell me we don't have a strict gym teacher."

Bella shakes her head, "Don't worry, Coach Clapp's pretty decent."

We eventually make it to the gym, which was just several multipurpose courts.

Bella points me in the direction of Coach Clapp and I go over with a slip. I reach him but he didn't seem to notice me as he was reading something on a clip board.

I cough to get his attention, "Hello, I'm new. My name's Amelia Morgan." Coach Clapp looks up at me. "I was told to give you a slip." I hand him the slip.

"Yes," He signs the slip and hands it to me, "Welcome to Forks, Amelia. Come with me, I'll get you a uniform."

I follow him to a storage room. He looks around and then grabs a pair of shorts and a grey t-shirt off from one of the shelves.

"These look like they'll fit you." He hands them to me. "There's a change room just outside and to the right."

I nod in thanks. I hold the uniform in my hands as I walk to the change rooms. Bella was probably already changed, it would just be me in there. I try to get changed quickly, I didn't want to be under the other girl's scrutinizing gazes.

Once I was done, I walk into the gym to find Bella standing with two other people. A boy and a girl.

I could tell she didn't want to be in gym, nor standing in between these two. They kept firing her questions, almost frantically. Not to mention they looked like the type of people who never shut up.

I walk over awkwardly. I didn't really want to be surrounded by people who, undoubtedly, would try to introduce themselves and begin asking me questions about my life.

As I reach the Bella and other two, the boy and girl abruptly stop talking and look at me.

Great.

"Guys this is my family friend, Amelia," Bella introduces us, "Mia, this is Mike and Jessica."

"Hi." I give them a small wave.

The girl steps towards me and waves, "Hi! I'm Jessica. Like Bella said!" Jessica introduces herself enthusiastically. She gives me a big smile and I try to return it.

"I'm Mike. It's nice to meet you." Mike holds out his hand and I shake it. I could tell he was trying to subtly look me up and down and I feel even more uncomfortable.

Jessica coughs, as if trying to stop Mike's gaze on me. "So, where are you from?" She pipes up.

I wasn't sure what to say. I was about to say South Dakota, since I did live with Bobby, but decided against it. "All over, I moved around a lot."

"Oh really? So it must be hard to settle into one place?" Jessica questions.

I shake my head, "Not really."

Thankfully the coach yells out for us to gather around, cutting Jessica off from asking any further questions. I knew she was trying to find out things to gossip about.

Turns out, we were going to be playing dodgeball. The coach didn't bother with instructions and I didn't blame him. All you did was get a ball and try to hit someone with it.

We separated into two team; girls vs. boys. I look over at Bella who was staring at the red balls at centre court with an anxious expression.

"Don't worry. I got your back." I try to reassure her.

"I'm very clumsy," she warns me, "You'll probably get hurt."

I shrug, "Its dodgeball, you're supposed to get hurt." Besides I've been through worse than getting hit by flying red balls.

The sound of a whistle announces the beginning of the game. The boys made a bee line for the balls while the girls stood there, shrieking as balls came flying.

I roll my eyes at all the cheerleaders and 'popular girls' who were screaming, "Don't get me!" And laughing. I mean they were standing there, out in the open, almost as if wanting to get hit. It was a sad sight to see.

A ball came flying towards me and I duck in time. Unfortunately, Bella was standing behind me and she gets hit in the face.

"Ow!" Bella raises a hand to her face.

"I'm sorry!" I apologize.

Bella frowns at me, "Why are you sorry? You didn't throw the ball."

"Yeah but I was supposed to have your back." I help Bella off to the side, where all the people who got out were standing. Majority of the girl's were standing there, while boys continued to throw balls and get out girls.

I walk over to the ball that hit Bella in the face. I pick it up and look over at the boys team. Several boys (probably jocks) were standing in a circle laughing at seemed to find it amusing that I was actually holding a ball.

One of the boys steps forward, "Don't hurt yourself. Don't want you to break a nail." The rest of the jocks around him erupt in laughter. I realize as I look around that, besides a small girl in the corner, I was the only girl left.

I prepare the ball and throw it at the jock and it hits him right where the sun don't shine, hard.

"Sorry what was that?" I ask with fake innocence. The jock who i threw the ball at, falls down to his knees and topples over in pain. The boys stopped laughing and looked at me. I noticed that they had no balls on their side, other than the one that I just threw.

One of the boys gets the ball that I just threw and throws it at me. I easily catch it and look at the coach.

"I think this means his out and I get a player back in?" The coach nods, an extremely athletic girl walks onto the court, she picks up a ball and barrels it towards one of the jock's stomach.

And so the war began.

The other girl and I began to throw balls at boys and get them out. Several other girls came back whenever we caught a ball and the girls team was slowly beginning to win.

Bella came back in and I hand her a ball, "Here, have a go."

"Uh, no, no, no." Bella quickly shakes her head.

I stare at her, "Come on! You have to try."

Bella sighs and takes the ball, she looks at it and then up at the few remaining boys left.

"Now look where you want to throw and just throw." I tell her.

Bella shakes her head, "I can't do this." She tries to hand me back the ball but I just push it back to her.

"Yes you can." I encourage her, "Just try."

Bella nods and takes a deep breath, she looks at one of the bigger boys. He was really tall, had a strong build and was throwing balls like there was no tomorrow.

She aims and throws, getting him in the stomach. He looks up at Bella in surprised, clearly not expecting that throw. He threw the ball his hand to the ground harshly and stalks off court.

Bella looks at me with wide eyes.

"Woo! You did it!" I hold up my hand for a high five and Bella high fives me with a small smile on her face.

A ball came flying towards the back of Bella. I quickly pull her out of the way and catch the ball.

I see a standing girl near Bella and I. It was the same small girl that had been in the corner when it was just me and her on court.. She was still standing in the corner and I run up to her and give her a ball.

"Here." I tell her.

She looks at the ball and then at me, "It's your ball."

"Technically it's the school's." I grin at her. I put it in her hands, "give 'em hell."

"Thanks." She gives me a small smile.

"No problem." I smile back.

I walk back to Bella, who was dodging two balls being thrown at her - at the same time. I guess people thought she was an easy target. I grab the two balls and hand one to Bella. I throw my ball right into some boy's arm, immediately getting him out.

We were doing really well. All the jocks were out, so there wasn't anyone for the cheerleaders to flirt with and they actually made some good throws.

There was now only one boy left on court. He was on the smaller side but was really fast and kept dodging all balls being thrown at him. I noticed the ball I gave to Bella was still in her hands.

"Go on, throw it!" I encourage her.

"No I-" Bella begin but I cut her off.

"Bella, we've been through this. You can throw perfectly fine!"

Bella gives a defeated "huff" and readies herself for a throw. She throws the balls and it lands directly...

Into the guys face.

"WIN!" I call out. I turn to Bella, "This deserves a high-ten!" I hold up both of my hands and Bella high-fives me with both of her hands, a smile on her face.

"And the girls win. Well done girls." Coach Clapp announces, sounding surprised, "Gym class is over, you can go get changed now."

I walk off to the change rooms with Bella, humming Metallica. "What?" I question, noticing Bella's happy expression.

"That was the first time I've actually thrown a ball correctly." She admits.

"There's always a first." Then I stop and realize what I said, "Woah, where did that come from? I sounded like Yoda."

"Yoda?" Bella questions.

My eyes widen and I stop to face her. "You don't know Yoda?" Bella shakes her head, almost scared. Probably from my reaction, "The little green guy from Star Wars. He speaks very deeply and is really wise."

"I've never seen Star Wars." she admits.

My mouth opens. "You've never seen Star Wars?"

"I don't like Sci-Fi movies."

I shake my head, "that's not a valid excuse."

We continue walking back to the change rooms, laughing.

After gym, school was a nightmare. People kept looking at me constantly. The dodgeball story spread like wildfire and people kept whispering about how I threw a ball at some guy called Dylan James' lower area.

In my defense, I wasn't even aiming for there.

I guess he was pretty popular. He seemed like the stereotypical jock who was probably captain of the football team and had a gigantic ego. I guess that's why people spoke about it like it was such a big deal.

During classes, Bella sat with Edward. I knew she felt bad for ditching me but I had assured her I was fine. Even though I wasn't. People would not stop looking at me and whispering whenever I walked past. It reminded me of why I hated going to school.

I had to constantly remind myself that I shouldn't care what they think, to just listen to what was being said in class, take notes and try to survive. I honestly would've been preferred to be hunting than try to understand what the hell x equals. Who cares? How is this going it help me? How is going to help stop the apocalypse or Lucifer or the people dying?

It was fair to say, I was slowly going insane. And it wasn't even lunchtime.

When lunchtime did arrive though, I was more than happy to exit class. I tried to politely decline the people who offered to take me to the cafeteria, I was in no mood for people who would begin asking me question after question, just so they could gossip about it.

"Are you okay?" I look up to the concerned voice of Bella. Class had finished and we standing outside in the hallway. People were making their way to lunch. Edward was standing behind Bella, he also looked at me concerned but remained silent.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit overwhelmed. Don't worry." I lied. It was pretty convincing - I did have a lot of practice, but Bella didn't seem to believe me.

"Are you sure?" She persists.

"Yep. Just hungry."

"Okay." she didn't look convinced, "Cafeteria is this way."

The cafeteria was the part of school I was most dreading. Where would I sit? Would Bella ditch me? Would I have to sit alone? What if I have to eat in the toilets? What if there's no good food?

I begin to panic and just as I was about to tell Bella I was going to the toilet and hide in there until lunch was over, we reach the cafeteria. I was too late.

Bella and Edward walk over to a table where I saw Mike and Jessica sitting with some other people. I wasn't sure whether to follow them or not, so I stood there awkwardly.

Bella looks around and finds me standing there. She motions for me come and join them. I take a deep breath and begin my journey over to the table.

_Don't worry, you'll be fine,_ I repeat to myself, _completely fine._

I reach the table and sit down in between Bella and another girl I didn't know. Bella decides to introduce me to everyone else, "Amelia, this is Eric and Angela. Eric, Angela, this is Amelia."

Eric looks at me and his eyes light up in recognition, "Hey, you're the new girl that threw a ball at Dylan James."

"Yeah." My voice was incredibly small.

"Well done." Eric congratulates me, Jessica and Angela stare at him, "What? The douche deserves it." Eric said innocently.

"So I was right about him being a douche." I blurt out. Everyone's head turns to me, "Uh, it's just that he kind of looks like one..."

Mike, Jessica, Angela begin to snicker. I look to see Bella biting her lip to stop from smiling, even Edward had an amused smile.

Eric points his fork at me, "I like you."

"Don't mind Eric. I'm Angela." Angela smiles at me, and for once it wasn't a fake one.

I smile at her, "Amelia, but call me Mia." I notice a book in her hands, it was a copy of "City of Bones."

"I've read that." I tell Angela.

She frowns but realizes I was talking about the book, "Really?"

"Yeah, I finished the series."

"Was it good?" She asks curious.

"I really liked it but I definitely prefer Harry Potter."

"I love Harry Potter! I've read each book like a hundred times." Angela gushes.

"Me too." I bite my lip, at least some else here loved books.

"You know, I didn't pick you for the bookworm type." Mike speaks up.

"Well, I love books." I grin.

I was starting to ease up and my nerves seemed to calm down. I talked with everyone and got to know them. I really liked Eric and Angela. Eric was really funny and he seemed really easy to get on with. Angela and I had a lot in common but was quiet at times, which made me like her even more.

After lunch, I had Trigonometry. Luckily, Eric turned out to be in my class so I wouldn't have to feel lonely.

I walk into class with Eric to see an old, bald man. The name 'MR VARNER' was written on the chalkboard. I could just tell he was going to be very strict and I was probably going to end up hating him. Especially since he was the only teacher who made me introduce myself in front of the class.

"Hello class, we have a new student. Amelia Morgan."

The entire class responds in sync with a half-hearted "Hello Amelia."

"Amelia would you like to say a few things about yourself?" Mr Varner asks me. I was so tempted to say no and go sit down but I remembered that I promised Bobby to try to not get into trouble, so I forced myself a smile and looked towards the class.

"Well as Mr Varner said, I'm Amelia but go by Mia..." I look at Mr Varner who looked at me, as if waiting for me to continue talking. The evil man he is. I decided to take a page out of Dean's book and be a smart-ass since this teacher wants humiliate me.

"I'm a Leo and I recently moved into Forks. I like pizza and pie and loathe Trigonometry. Any questions?"

A few people raised their hands. I point at a girl with big glasses, "Why did you move to Forks?"

I knew this question was going to pop up. The entire school was probably dying to know this.

"The name." I answer. Some snickers erupted from the class. Mr Varner decides to finally step in "Alright you can take a seat now."

I walk to the empty seat next to Eric and sit down. He was very clearly amused with me. It wasn't my best line but I guess if he found it funny then who was I to burst his bubble. Who knows, maybe school won't be as horrible after all.


	3. Kardashians and Shakespeare

I could honestly say that I enjoyed Trigonometry. It was something I never imagined happening but it was nice having Eric next to me. We talked quite a bit during class and we were even told to be quiet by Mr Varner. We didn't listen.

After the bell rung, announcing the end of the day. Mr Varner assigned us our homework and we were then free. I walked to the locker that I was assigned to this morning, with a chattering Eric beside me, who was saying something about the Kardashians.

"I'm just saying. What's so bad about a guy watching the Kardashians?" Eric asked, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"I don't get the point of reality TV." I admit with a shrug.

Eric looks at me as if I grew a second head, "Are you serious? What TV shows do you watch then?"

"Doctor Who, Merlin, Sherlock." I list, "That kind of stuff."

"Ahh." Eric says, as of realizing something, "You're a fangirl."

"No, I'm not!" I deny.

Eric raises his eyebrows, "What, so you don't have a tumblr?" he challenges.

I roll my eyes but smile, "Shut up."

Eric holds up his hands, "Hey, not judging. Never would've pegged you for the type. Although now it makes sense as to why you love books so much." Eric pats my shoulder and begins walking down the corridor.

I frown, "Liking books doesn't mean you're automatically a fangirl!" I call out to him.

He turns around but continues to walk backwards, "No, but it's a sign!" He yells back. I saw a group of people looking back and forth at Eric and I weirdly.

"Good day." I nod to them.

I turn back and grab the books I would be needing to for homework. It was the first day and I already had an essay due about Romeo and Juliet and several other mundane assignments.

Bella then approaches me with two other, extremely pale, people dressed in designer clothing. One, was a short girl with black pixie-styled hair with a bright smile on her face, the other, was a boy who had slightly long, dirty blonde hair and had his arms behind his back. He stood there silently while the other girl looked like she was about to burst with excitement over something. I also noticed that they were both extremely attractive and had bright gold eyes, like Edward.

"Mia, this Alice and Jasper Cullen." Bella points as she introduces pulling me out my little reverie, "Alice's been dying to meet you."

I inwardly grimace. I thought with school over, I wouldn't have to have anymore awkward introductions... but I guess I was wrong.

"Hi! It's so good to finally meet you. I'm Alice." The pixie speaks up.

I force a smile, "Amelia, but call me Mia."

"This is Jasper." she gestures to the silent figure standing slighting behind her.

"Hello." He nods in greeting. I guess he wasn't the chatty type.

"Hi." I nod back, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Edward by any chance?" I just had to ask, the had a many unique similarities with the way they're all pale, had unnaturally golden eyes and were very beautiful.

"Edward's my brother." Alice confirms.

"Huh." So they were related. I wonder if the rest of their family were pale and had gold eyes like these three. They probably did.

"Um Mia," Bella speaks up, "I just thought to tell you, I'm going home with Edward."

My eyes widen slightly. She was going home with Edward? How was I going to get back to Charlie's now? Was I supposed to come with them or was I not invited? I wasn't sure what to say, so I just settled with,

"Okay. I'll see you later then."

"Will you be okay getting home?" Bella queried. I noticed Jasper's frown and suddenly a wave of calmness came over me.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. I have a good memory." I lie; I had a horrible memory.

Alice speaks up, "You're welcome to come over." she invites.

I was about to say yes, to see if I find anything that'll tell what was up with them, but my homework load told me otherwise. Besides Bella seemed to trust them, so I just declined, "Uh, thanks for the offer but I have a lot of homework to catch up on."

Alice's smile falls a little bit and I couldn't help but feel a little guilty.

"Next time then." she insists, a bright smile returning to her face.

"Sure." I felt the need to return her smile.

Bella spoke up, "I'll see you later."

"See you. Nice to meet you two." I smile at Alice and Jasper.

With that, they all walk off into the direction of the parking lot. I shut my locker after I make sure I have all the correct books and make my way to the Administration office. I quickly went in, handed the lady the slips and walked back out. I tried to spend as little time as possible there, the lady kept staring at me.

As I finally reach the car park, people were still hanging around. I had no idea why; I'd leave as soon as I could! As I walk to my car, dying to leave the depressing place, a random girl called out.

"Hey you!"

I figured she was talking to someone else and continued to keep on walking.

When I was within several feet from my car, three girls dressed in cheerleading uniforms step in front of me. They were the stereotypical looking cheerleaders; blonde hair, very skinny, faces covered in make-up and fake tans. Well, I assumed they were fake tans since Fork's was known for having very little Sun. They looked like the perfect bimbos Dean would go for.

"I was talking to you." The cheerleader in the middle speaks as she steps forward. I guessed this was the 'most popular girl' and was probably also head cheerleader.

"Congratulations." I blurt out. My eyes widen as I realize that I just said that. I honestly didn't mean for that to come out.

"Excuse me?" The girl asks, attitude flaring. She also seemed partly shocked, as if no one spoke to her like that.

"I said 'Congratulations.' as in 'Good for you.'"

The girl looks at the two other cheerleaders standing behind her with an open mouth. The two gave me disgusted looks followed with several "Ughs."

I gave them both a bright smile.

"Do you know who you're talking to?" The girl asks, her eyes squinting as if to be intimidating.

"Not really, you didn't introduce yourself so how am I supposed to know? You just came up to me, demanding to talk speak to me without so much of an introduction. It's quite rude really, not to mention stupid. Everyone knows that in the beginning of a conversation between two strangers is the introduction of their names, which reminds me, I'm Amelia by the way."

"I know who you are." She sneers.

I frown, "That's pretty creepy since I don't know who you are."

"I'm Brittany." She said.

I roll my eyes, "Of course it is." I mutter.

"What did you say?" Brittany glares at me.

"Nothing, I just coughed." I covered up.

"Listen you threw a dodge ball at my boy-"

I didn't really have time for this so I cut her off, "Hey would you look at the time!" I hold up my watch, "I really need to get going. I would say nice meeting you but..." I don't finish and just turn around and walk hastily to my car.

By the time I had finally reached my car, unlocked it, climbed in and started my engine, Brittany seemed to finally stop being shocked from the fact that I just cut her off what I said. She strutted her way to my car and before she can say anything, I turn on the radio and Electric Feel by MGMT came on. I immediately turn it to full blast and pretend to not see her, in hopes that she'll take this as a hint and leave.

She didn't.

So I drove off.

I was pretty pleased with my first day school. I made some friends, helped my team kick ass in dodge ball, pissed off a teacher and managed to annoy some cheerleaders. All in all, I think it was a pretty good day. I was actually pretty happy and ended up singing out loud with radio.

It wasn't after 10 minutes of driving around that I realize I had no idea where I was. I looked around and found myself to be in some sort of town square. There were several shops and cars were driving by in every direction.

I run a hand through my hair. What was I supposed to do now? I can't ask people for directions because that would just be weird and embarrassing. I park myself in front of a small bookstore as I thought over what I was going to do.

Then realization struck. I had wrote down Charlie's address on a piece of paper when I was coming to Forks. I had left it in my glove box and I crossed my fingers, hoping I hadn't thrown it out. I open my glovebox to find the crumpled piece of paper still there.

I immediately read the address and start the car. I had a faint idea of the way to get there and just hoped I wouldn't get lost again.

Finally, I managed to find Charlie's house. I could see Bella just unlocking the door and walking inside. I looked down at my watch. It read 4:00. Why was she home so early? I thought she'd be out late with Edward or something.

I get out of the car and walk into the house. The door was still unlocked and I made my way to the living room, to see Bella sitting on the couch.

She looks up when she sees me, "Mia, hey. I thought you got lost."

"Nah, I just went to look around town and lost track of time." It wasn't really a lie - I did get to see around town, just only because I got lost.

"Charlie said he'll be back soon. Some disappearances have happened in Seattle and Charlie's trying to help out."

"Disappearances?" I ask.

"Yeah, you sort of came at bad time. People are going missing all over in Seattle. Charlie says that's why people prefer living in small towns." Bella rolls her eyes.

"Hey can I ask you something?" I say, as I sit down on the couch next to Bella.

"Yeah."

"Have you noticed Edward's eyes?"

Bella's eyes darted, "What do you mean?"

"They're yellow." I state.

"It's because of the fluorescence from the telescope in biology." Bella explains. I could see a small smile on her face, as if I was missing out on a inside joke. It was a pretty good excuse hadn't it been that both Jasper and Alice have the same eerie gold eyes.

"Okay, so why aren't you with Edward right now? I thought you'd still be with him right now." I attempted to change the subject.

"I'm grounded and Charlie said I had to be back by 4." Bella clarified.

I was surprised, Bella didn't look like the one to get into trouble, "You don't look like the one to get into trouble." I voiced my opinion.

"Yeah well, Charlie isn't really a fan of motorbikes and my friend kind of sold me out that I had been riding one."

"Douche." I mutter, Bella laughs, "Are you going to do anything today?"

As I ask this, Bella seems to think really hard, "I'm not sure." she answers after a while.

"You okay?"

"Can I ask you something?" she ignores my previous question but I nod, "If you... made a choice and it hurt someone... What would you do to fix it?"

I stare at her blankly, talk about vagueness, "Um... it depends on what the decision was..." I finally answer.

Bella pauses, "Like if you felt something for two people and..." She trails off and I understood. God I hated love triangles.

"Ohhh. Honestly, I have no idea." Bella grimaces, "You could try to fix it, and just be friends with the person you didn't choose. Although, I honestly doubt that everything will become right and you'll just be friends. Once you love someone, it's hard to stop loving them." My voice changes as my mind begins to fill itself with memories that would never fail to break my heart.

"It sounds like you know the feeling." Bella murmured.

"I know the feeling of being in love, yes." I confessed.

"Is this the same guy you were talking about at school?"

I grimace, which Bella understood was a 'yes'.

"What happened?"

The apocalypse. I wanted to answer but instead I just replied with the clichéd "It didn't work out. I moved around too much."

"I'm sure things will work out." Bella reassured me.

"So, who were the two guys fighting for your love?" I ask in a dramatic voice, hoping to ease some of Bella's worries.

It worked as she laughed then replied with, "Well obviously Edward and a boy named Jacob from La Push."

"Well, like you said, I'm sure things will turn out fine. Now, lets watch some TV!"

Bella turns on the TV and my mood immediately brightens when I see what's on.

"DOCTOR WHO!"

I eventually left the TV. Bella admitted, much to my horror, that she'd never seen Doctor Who so I forced her to watch an episode. It turned out they were having a marathon which was how I had to forcefully drag myself from the TV to study.

And now I was in my room, reading Shakespeare. Again.

In my opinion, Romeo and Juliet is a stupid story. Basically what happens is they fall in love after only one night, some drama happens, they eventually get married and then kill themselves on top of each other. And yet, this was probably the fifth time I had read Romeo and Juliet. I would never admit it to anyone, part of the reason I love and hate Romeo and Juliet so much was because they found love, and it was rare to find that these days.

"For never was a story of more woe than this of Juliet and her Romeo." I quote the last few words of Romeo and Juliet. I shut the worn book and place it on the bed side table. I had an essay due on the story by next Monday and yet I couldn't be bothered starting it. I came at a bad time where everyone was receiving their major assignments at school. Although, I wasn't really worried about failing. I already had a job; hunting.

Just as I open a notebook which contained all the notes I had written down during class, my phone began to ring.

"Hello?" I answer

"Mia! How are you?" A familiar voice puts a smile on my face.

"Hey, Bobby. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Sam doesn't trust himself anymore so he decided to follow your footsteps and leave Dean to try and live a normal life."

I stand up, shocked "What?"

"Yeah. Dean and Castiel have teamed up now."

"Where's Sam?"

"Working in some small town bar. Don't bother calling him - he wants to be left alone." Bobby pauses, I could faintly hear the sound of bacon cooking, "How are you?"

"I'm fine. Had my first day of school today." I said

Instead of asking how my day was, Bobby asked: "How many people did you piss off?"

I chuckle, "Only some cheerleaders and my Trigonometry teacher. One the bright side I made some friends and managed to not get into any trouble."

"We'll that's a good thing." Bobby chuckles, "What about the people going missing?"

"No, I'll see if I can't go to the Police Station with a fake FBI badge because Charlie works there. So I'll see if I can ask him tonight at dinner."

"Right. Found anything else?"

I was about to open my mouth to tell him about the Cullen's but decide to take a different approach, "Do you any creature that fits the description of; deathly pale, very attractive and have gold eyes?"

"No, why?"

"Don't worry. I'm sure it's just my imagination mixing in with my paranoia. I'll call you if I find anything."

"Okay then, be careful." Bobby warns me.

"Always am. Need anything?" I offer.

"Just a small thing, if you have time, can you go through the books of Revelations?"

"The book of Revelations, why?" I eyed the Bible that was on top of the pile of mythology books Bobby gave me.

"We'll the Apocalypse has begun. It's kind of the handbook for it."

I roll my eyes, "Will do. Anything else?"

"Nah, that's about it. I'll leave you to do your homework." Bobby said in a teasing voice.

"Hah. You're hilarious." I say sarcastically.

"Bye, Mia."

"Bye." I hang up and glower at my copy of The Bible and Romeo and Juliet.

"Great, another utterly confusing book I have to study." I say out loud to myself.

I decide to ditch both books for now and go find something to eat. I walk downstairs to see Bella mixing something in a saucepan, well more like stabbing.

"Hey, what's going on?" I ask, alerting everyone of my presence.

"I decided to cook dinner." Charlie announces, "How was your first day?"

"Alright. Thanks for enrolling me by the way."

"No problem." Charlie nods.

I walk over to see what Bella was stabbing at.

"I'm going to take wild guess as say you're not a very good cook." I observed the big clump of noodles that were boiling in the saucepan.

Bella laughs and nods, Charlie just scratches the back of his neck awkwardly then takes out a pasta sauce bottle and puts it straight into the microwave.

"Let me warm up it up!" I immediately offer, seeing Charlie about to heat it up, with the lid still on.

"Thanks." Charlie says, a little relieved.

I open the pasta sauce lid and pour some into a bowl. I place it in the microwave and set the time for it to heat up.

"Did I miss something? Since when do you make dinner?" Bella asked Charlie, "Or try to make dinner, I should say." Bella added as she poked the noodles some more.

"There's no law that says I can't cook in my own house." Charlie shrugs.

"You would know." I replied, teasing him as he was still in his full Sheriff uniform, badge and all.

"Ha. Good one." He shrugged it off, as if I had reminded him that he still had it on.

Bella continued to prod at the noodles, Charlie sat at the table reading the newspaper, and I watched the pasta bowl spin around and around in the microwave, while thinking of ways to help Dean and Sam get back together again.

Bella gives up on trying to save the noodles and serves the noodles, having to cut them with a knife. I had to bite my tongue from laughing at that. Charlie really had no idea how to cook.

I take out the now heated up pasta sauce and begin spooning the mixture all over the noodles, trying to cover it up with the sauce.  
I ended with only had a small amount of pasta sauce covered, noodles on my plate, and yet I couldn't eat anything. I ended up just pushing the noodles around, I wasn't hungry. There was just too much on my mind, yet I forced myself to eat. I needed to ask Charlie some about the missing people without him worrying about my food intake.

"So Charlie, Bella was telling me about the disappearances."

"Yeah, Seattle's been having a lot of disappearances. Even some here in Forks."

"Really? Who?" I tried to keep my voice casual yet curious.

"Riley Biers. His parents live here and have been putting up flyers all over town." Charlie tells me the thing I just needed. I would definitely be paying Riley's parents a visit.

"Do you have any idea who could be behind it?" I needed to know what the Police thought and if any bodies have been found.

Charlie sighs, "A serial killer or a vicious gang are the main theories."

"Oh, I heard some stories at school today. Just wondering what was going on." I said that just so Charlie wouldn't get suspicious.

"Yeah. Please be careful, both of you. You could get hurt." He looks at both Bella and I.

I nearly burst out laughing. Instead, I just nodded and pushed around my noodles some more. Deciding that was all the information I was going to get out of Charlie tonight, I stood up and took my bowl.

"Are you already finished?" Bella asked.

"Yeah, I wasn't really hungry." I shrug. I clean my bowl and fork, leave them to dry and head upstairs.


	4. Lover's Quarrel

Do you ever feel so tired but you can't just get to sleep? You close your eyes hoping, begging for sleep but it never comes.

That's how I feel.

Here I am, lying on my back, facing the ceiling. Contemplating just how much I hate ceilings. They were harmless, there to shield us from what the sky might throw at us. Yet, all the bad things in my life seemed to have started with a ceiling... And a fire.

I turn to my side, looking away from the ceiling. Pushing those thoughts aside. The last thing I needed now was those memories to come resurfacing.

Tossing and turning. That's how I spend the next hour. Deciding that tonight was going to a be a sleepless one, I get up and walk over to my window. I stare outside, admiring the stars in the sky. I've always loved the night. Despite knowing what lived out in the dark, I still love it. It always manages to help me stay calm, keep me sane.

My window didn't really have a good view of the sky because of a large tree that just had to get planted right next to my window and block the view.

Sighing, I grab my phone, shrug on a large cardigan and slide my silver knife in my right boot and open the window. I climb outside and use the tree to climb down to the ground. I would've used the door like a normal person would, but I didn't want to risk waking Bella or Charlie up.

I walk out from under the tree and sit down on the green front lawn. I lay down and stare up at the stars. I admire to stars for a few peaceful minutes.

"Shouldn't you be inside?"

I immediately stand up. Pulling out my knife, I ready myself for an attack. I sigh a breath of relief and lower my knife, recognizing who it was.

"Cas, you scared me?"

The blue-eyed angel smiles. It wasn't a very big one but it was a smile nonetheless.

"My apologies. I thought to come see you."

I smile at Cas' words. Even though Castiel was an angel, he is one of my closest friends.

"Thanks." It warmed my heart to know Cas came all the way just to check up on me. Even though he could transport, it was still nice to see an old face. I sit back down on the grass and pat the spot next to me for Cas to join me. He sits down next to me and looks up at the stars.

"I take it you couldn't sleep." He spoke in his deep, husky voice.

"Yeah." I sigh. This wasn't the first time Cas found me, unable to sleep.

"You seem sad." I could feel Cas' gaze on me but I keep staring at the sky.

"I just miss everyone. It's hard... Trying to be normal." I pause and laugh realizing what I just said.

"What's amusing?"

I turn to face Cas, "I just never thought I'd say that."

Cas nods once, "You have been through much. It may take a while of you to familiarize yourself with other humans."

"I know. I just hate being the new kid and... I feel like I left with too much things that still need to be sorted out."

Cas doesn't say anything for a minute, then speaks, "You mean Sam." It wasn't really a question.

"Yeah..." I knew I shouldn't ask but I couldn't keep the question from coming out, "How is he?"

I turn to Cas who was now looking at the ground, a grimace on his face, "Dean told me not tell you."

"Cas please." I beg him, "Best friends don't hide anything from each other."

Cas smiles, as if happy that someone referred to him 'best friend' then it's replaced with a frown, "I can see sadness in him. He blames himself for being one of the reasons you left and came here."

"Actually Bobby made me come here." I point out.

Castiel looks at me, a knowing look on his face, "But part of you wanted to."

I didn't say anything. I couldn't deny it. He was right. A part of me wanted to get away. Away from all the drama, killing, all the people dying and the goddamn Apocalypse!

I sigh and lean my head on Cas' shoulder, "I hate it when you're right."

"I do recall you saying 'best friends know each other best.' " I could hear slight humor in his voice.

"True," I take a deep breath, "Can I tell you something?"

Cas nods.

"There was time that I, undoubtedly, loved Sam... Then Ruby appeared. Things went downhill from there. Now, Lucifer is out of his cage, the Apocalypse has started. Dean and Sam aren't together anymore and I'm stuck here. Studying Shakespeare."

Cas doesn't say anything, he just sits there and lets me vent out what I had been keeping bottled up for too long.

I take a deep breath and let it out after a moment, "What am I doing here Cas?"

"Everything happens for a reason." He simply replies.

After that, we just stayed there. My head resting on Castiel's shoulder, both of us looking at the stars. I truly missed the angel in the trench coat.

"How long do you think I'll be here for?" I ask.

It took a while for Castiel to reply, "I don't know."

I grimace. If Castiel didn't know, who knew? It almost felt as if I were trapped.

"I feel trapped." I spoke my thoughts.

"Why?" Castiel sounded genuinely surprised.

"Well for starters, I don't even know how long I'll be here for." Then I added, "And these trees. They make me feel claustrophobic."

"I can get rid of them, if you would like." Cas offers.

I laugh, "No Cas, it's fine." Then an idea pops into my head, "But you can do something for me." I pull out my phone from my back pocket and flick to the camera application. I hold up the phone and point the camera at Cas and I.

"Smile." I tell him.

The camera makes a clichéd capture sound as I take the photo. I tap the screen to see the photo.

It was a pretty good photo. My head was resting on Cas' shoulder and I had a genuine smile on my face. Cas' blue eyes shined from the flash and he too, had a smile on his face.

"Nice. I'll set it as my wallpaper." I tap the option for it to be set as my wallpaper.

"What does that do?" Cas asks. He was never one for technology.

"Sets it as the background for my phone." I hold up my phone to show him. He looks at it and smiles.

"Could you do the same for me?" I smile at his adorableness.

"Sure, let me first text it to you."

"You can do that?" He asks, slightly astounded.

I bite my lip to keep from laughing, "Yep." I send then photo to Cas' phone and set it as the wallpaper for his phone.

"There." I smile and hand him back his phone. He smiles down at it and I rest my head back on his shoulder.

"You should get some sleep." Cas speaks after a while.

"I can't."

In the blink of an eye, I'm back in my bed. Castiel is sitting on my bed beside me, reaching to my forehead with two fingers.

"Hang on." I hold his hand, "Promise me you'll visit. This towns pretty boring."

"Whenever you need me, I'll be there." He said.

"Promise." I ask

"I promise." Cas promises, "Now sleep."

Cas then proceeds to touch his fore and middle fingers onto my forehead and I fall into a deep sleep.

* * *

The week passed in a blur. Since Cas' visit, I had tried to make more of an effort of living a normal life. I listened to Jessica ramble, joked around with Eric and talked about random things with Bella, Angela and even Alice. I talked with Mike about cars as he seemed surprised that I actually knew about cars. Let alone own a classic.

I hadn't found anything out about the people going missing nor visited Riley's parents. I plan on visiting them on the weekend but apparently Eric had other plans for me.

"We're going to a beach. You're coming." He pokes my face with the stick of carrot.

"I can't. I have to catch up with studies." I say as I swat away his carrot.

"Studying is not important." Eric wavers off, "La Push is."

I laugh then stop, realizing what beach he just said, "Did you say La Push?"

"Yeah," Eric frowns, "why?"

My mind flashes back to when Bobby told me of the legends they had, "Uh, don't worry. When is it?"

"Leave Saturday afternoon around 1. We'll probably stay until night."

I wanted to go and see if I can find out about their legends since I hadn't gotten a chance to read the books Bobby have me. Also because I actually wanted to go see the beach and go out. Then I realize that I still had to start reading through the book of Revelations and try to make sense of it, on top of figuring out what was causing the disappearances.

"I think I'm pretty busy. Maybe next time." I said.

"Fine, be antisocial. But if you change your mind. We'll be there."

"Okay Eric." I pat his shoulder, my eyes catch Edward, who was sitting next to Bella, as always. He was staring at me with quiet a strange stare. It is as if he were confused, suspicious and annoyed all at the same time. It wasn't the first time I had caught him looking at me like that.

Like always, I quickly look away, focusing on Angela talk about some book she had read. Edward's gaze always made me feel like he was trying to figure me out. Which was why I tried to keep as far as away from him when he visited Bella.

After lunch, the day passed by pretty quick. Soon, I was at home, writing up an essay for English. It was night now and I had spent at least 3 hours on it and I was nearly finished. Deciding to take a break, I make my way downstairs, passing Bella's room in the process. Her door was open and I saw her reading a crumpled piece of paper. She looked visibly distressed.

"Hey, you okay?" I ask, from the door.

Bella looks at me and gives an unconvincing nod.

"Alrighty then. I'll be finding something to eat." I tell her. I walk downstairs and get out a bottle of water from the fridge. My mind kept thinking about what was up with Bella. She looked like she was looking over something belonging to someone she had lost. Was it a letter then?

I clear my mind, this was Bella's business not mine. If she wants to talk to me, she could. We were past the awkward acquaintance phase and I would even count her as a friend.

I place the bottle on the table and I decide to do something that was long overdue.

I walk out to my car and open the trunk. It had been a little over a week since I had been here at Forks and not once cleaned any of my guns. I never have the chance to do so without anyone seeing. I decide now was a better time than ever and grab a duffle bag and fill it with several different guns. I grab a few cleaning tools that Bobby had given me and throw them in also.

As I walk up the pathway to inside, I see Bella and Edward in the car. Did they come out when I was picking out guns? Did they see? I guess not since they seemed to be in some heated discussion by their facial expressions. Edward notices me and my duffel bag and frowns. Bella follows his gaze and looks at me.

"Sorry to interrupt. I was just, uh... I'm gonna leave you two to your..." I don't finish my stumbling attempt at a response and walk back awkwardly to the house. The last thing I want is to be caught in some lover's quarrel.

Once inside, I head upstairs and quickly unload everything out onto my bed and set to work. Coldplay plays out from my iPod dock and fills the room.

Just as I had my .45 assembled and in my hand, I hear Bella walking upstairs. I quickly throw it onto my bed where everything else was and cover it. I grab my laptop and pretend to type.

"Hey Mia." Bella greets, "Sorry you had to see that."

"It's no problem. Sorry for interrupting" I apologize then I remember something, "We're you going out?"

Bella bites her lip, "Yeah, change of plans."

"Oh, what happened?"

She rolls her eyes, "I was just going to go see Jacob... But.. something came up."

Ah, the famous Jacob. Did Edward tell Bella not to go? I could easily tell that something was up as Bella is a pretty crappy liar. I assume Jacob is pretty hot for Edward to get jealous.

"Oh." I make an O with my mouth.

Bella grimaces, "Yeah, we'll I'll see you tomorrow."

"Night." I speak.

Bella leaves and as soon as I hear the door of her room close, I pull up the bed covers. I quickly stuff everything in my duffel bag, I had gotten enough done and I didn't want to get caught cleaning a shotgun. I put the duffel bag under my bed and hope no one finds it.

"I need to work on my ninja skills." I mutter out loud.

After that, I get changed into a pair of sweat pants and an old, black Metallica shirt I stole from Dean.

I tie my hair up into a messy bun and open my laptop. I was about to try to finish my English essay when I change my mind. It was due in about two weeks and I had other, more important, things to do.

I grab one of the books that Bobby gave me on La Push's legends. I begin skimming through it, knowing there were still other books I had to read on La Push.

Nothing really caught my interest, until I reached a story of shape shifters. These weren't like any of the shape shifters I had hunted; they transformed into gigantic wolves. I read the story of how they 'came to be', thoroughly interested. There was nothing on how to kill them but what surprised me was that these shape shifters were portrayed as protectors of the La Push tribe. It mentioned nothing of hunting or harming humans or anything else other than hunting some creature called a 'Cold One'.

The book had nothing on Cold Ones so I threw it aside and picked up another. I turn the pages, looking for mentions of this Cold One when I stop.

"Bingo." I grin, looking at the title which reads 'COLD ONES'

I read through the story of the creature, rolling my eyes when I find out it is a vampire, but unlike the other vampires I had faced, they have many differences.

Firstly, the book mentioned nothing about Dead Man's blood affecting them. Secondly, Cold Ones all appeared to have pale skin, beautiful looks and seemed to sparkle in the sunlight.

I laughed out loud when I read about them sparkling and clamp my hand over my mouth since it was about 1 in the morning.

After I calmed down, I continue to read on about how the Cold Ones were extremely fast and strong with amazing hearing. Apparently the only way to kill it was to rip it apart and set fire to it. That seemed hard, especially if the only way to rip apart its marble skin are the shapeshifting wolves' teeth. How the hell was I supposed to kill one if I met one?

I finish a story of how two Cold Ones attacked a village. Almost killing everyone if it weren't for the tribe leader's third wife. I roll my eyes and shut the book.

"Pale skin? Good looks? Sparkling in the skin? Damn creatures are getting weirder and weirder." I could just imagine Dean's comments on the Cold Ones.

_"Great. So we're hunting a disco ball."_

I decide to finally go to sleep. A horrifying dream awaiting me.

_I was in a forest, of all places and it was late at night. _

_I was running. Where to? I wasn't really sure. I just had to keep running, there was something, someone I had to get away from. My feet were sore and my lungs hurt but I had to push on. _

_I kept looking back to see flashes of something jumping from tree to tree. I wasn't sure what it was but it suddenly disappears._

_I'm left with a rush of a breeze around me. My hair whips harshly around my face the breeze gets harder and harder. I turn around to see something in a tree, running around in a circle around me. It was too fast for me to see anything clearly but a blur._

_Suddenly, it all stops. Leaving dead silence, except for the sound of the tree branches calming down from being rustled from the breeze._

_I hear the sound of a stick snap and I spin around to see Edward walking slowly towards me, red around his mouth. His gaze on the ground before him._

_I immediately know that its blood and I think his hurt but as I look closer I realize it's all over him, his shirt, his hair, his arms, his hands._

_He looks up from his gaze on the floor to me and I immediately see red eyes boring into my green ones. It was then I understood. Why he was so pale, had such extraordinary good looks, why he wasn't at school on Thursday because it was sunny._

_He opens his mouth revealing a pair of fangs, and before I can even build up a scream, he lunges at me._

I bolt up awake. The nightmare still imprinted into my head, flashing over and over. Cold sweat covers me and I look at the books that were on the floor. I finally move my gaze towards Bella's door, where she'd soon get up to leave... And meet up with Edward.

A Cold One.

* * *

**FIRST AUTHORS NOTE! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**

**Anywhoodles...how are you? Good? That's good. **

**GAAASSSSPP! MIA FINALLY FOUND OUT ABOUT EDWARD! And the rest of the Cullens! How will she react? Try and kill him? Threaten him? Eat some pie?**

**Gotta love Dean and his pie.**

**Anywhales, I just thought to let you (yes you reading this) that this story is based around Eclipse and season 5 of Supernatural, in case you didn't get that. So if you haven't seen season 5 yet... GO WATCH IT! **

**Like right now. **

**I might have Mia appear in some episodes of Supernatural so I'll tell you if that happens so I don't spoil it if you haven't yet watched it. **

**Also, school re-started. Yay. So, unfortunately, that means slower updates. Because apparently education is important.**

**Oh and thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows. They really do help me write and make me really happy.**

**That's all folks! **

**Well for now.**

**Yes, I just quoted Looney Tunes.**

**May Castiel be with you.**

**Toodles.**


	5. La Push and Avocados

**Greetings children!**

**How have you all been? Good? That's good.**

**I updated! Yes, it has been a long time, I apologize for that.**

**And thank you to all who favorited/followed/reviewed. May Tom Hiddleston bless you!**

**So without further ado, here is chapter five. Let me know what you think in the reviews - I love hearing what your think.**

* * *

I had no idea what to do? I mean if Edward is a Cold One, then Alice and Jasper probably are as well, I mean they both have the characteristics of a Cold One.

Am I supposed to kill Edward? And what about Alice and Jasper? It would be hard to take down one Cold One, let alone three. Then again, apparently the La Push wolves are the only things that could kill them. How am I supposed to do that if Edward is near invincible?

And what about Bella? Does she know? Does Edward feed off her? Will he kill me for figuring it out? Do they have anything to do with the disappearances in Seattle?

All these question swim around my head but I soon realize that I still need to interview the Bier's. I quickly get dressed into my outfit for when I went interviewing on a hunt; a white blouse, black pencil skirt and blazer. I grab the duffel bag from under my bed and head out to my car, locking the house door on my out.

I drive to the address on the missing person's paper. It wasn't to the house directly but to a bar Riley was last seen exiting. I guessed someone there could give me the address to his house or maybe just enough information so I wouldn't have to visit his house at all.

All the different possibilities and scenarios of what could happen with Edward run through my head as I drive. I was actually worried about this job (if you would call it one) especially since the thing I may or may not hunt is so close to Bella.

I grab a fake FBI ID from the glovebox and head out to the bar. Luckily, there wasn't any police officers walking around so I enter confidently. I walk up to the bar to be greeted with a good-looking bartender.

"Hey, what can I get you?" He asks.

I hold up my FBI badge, "I have a few questions on the disappearance of a man named Riley Biers."

"Okay," He nods then frowns, "Aren't you too young to be in the FBI?"

"Oh that's awfully kind of you." I deflect, "So did you know Riley well?"

"It's a small town; everybody knows everybody." He answers, "But yeah, I knew Riley. He was a nice guy."

"Did he have any kind of enemies? Like people who held a grudge against him."

He shakes his head, "None that I can think of."

"Alright then, do you remember exactly where he was last seen?"

"I'm not sure, but I heard that he was on the way to his visit his parents down on Wood Street."

I nod, taking this all in, "Thank you very much for your time."

I go to get up from the bar when the bartender grabs my hand, "At least have one drink."

I bite my lip, debating whether to have a drink. I end up shrugging and sliding back in the seat. After what I found out about Edward, I really did need a drink.

"Scotch on the rocks." I order. The bartender grins and begins to make the drink. I spend my time looking around the bar. It seemed like an ordinary, typical bar, like most I had previously visited – and that was saying something.

The bartender returns with the drink and I smile in thanks. I down it all quickly, the familiar burn in my throat as it goes down. I throw down a twenty on the bar, "Thanks." I wink at the surprised looking bartender and make my way out.

After that much-needed drink, I decide against going to see Riley's parents. I had gotten enough information from the bartender and if I wanted to snoop around his room, I could just go another time. Right now, all I wanted to do was have some fun and go to La Push.

Part of the reason was to get down to this whole Cold Ones business, the other was that I really wanted to just go and enjoy myself. This entire week has been pretty full on; I have been studying non-stop, attempted to make sense of the Book of Revelations and also discovered that my friend's boyfriend is a vampire.

Seriously though, all this my-boyfriend-is-a-vampire business made me feeling like I was living in an episode of the Vampire Diaries.

I drive home to Charlie's to get changed. It was pretty nice weather so I change into a pair of denim shorts, a light blue graphic T-shirt and some black converse. I bring my cargo jacket ifs case the weather decides to change.

I walk out my room to find that Bella wasn't around. All my worries doubled.

The thought of Edward reminds me to do a weapon check and slide in my knife into my shoes and tuck my gun in the back of my shorts. I know they were completely useless since Edwards is pretty much invincible but I still took precautions - especially since the Apocalypse is nigh and demons are pretty much everywhere.

I go back to my car and drive to La Push, using the directions Eric had texted me if I had changed my mind.

After a few songs on the radio, I soon arrive at a beach. As I park my car, I hear Eric and Mike yell out, "WOOO! MIA!"

I smile as I open the car door and walk up to where everyone had set up. There were quite a fair amount of people who showed up for the trip; majority of people I recognized from school and others were probably La Push locals. I also see a table dedicated only to jocks and cheerleaders.

Typical.

I recognize the three cheerleaders who came up to me after my first day. I also see the one they call Dylan James sitting on the table and staring directly at me. He winks at me when I catch his gaze. I shake my head in return and continue walking.

"So you came!" Eric greets as I sit down in between him and Mike, "See! I told you studying wasn't important."

I laugh, "Yeah, I got bored."

"Oh and since you're here Mia," Mike speaks up, "We finally have even teams for beach volleyball."

I frown at Mike, "Where's the beach? It's just rocks then water."

Mike stops, as if he just realized this, "There is a patch there." He finally says which causes me to chuckle.

"Give it up Mikey." Eric pats him on the back. Mike glares at him.

"Hey, where's Bella?" Angela spoke up.

"I don't really know. She was gone when I woke up." I answer with a shrug. Mike throws me a can of Coke from a cooler.

"Probably with _Edward_." Jessica mutters mockingly, making some blonde girl (Lauren, I think her name is) laugh.

I was about to say some snide remark and stand up for Bella but instead I just agree with her,

"Probably." Jessica and Lauren stop laughing and I take a sip of my Coke, grinning.

After that, people just drift off into their own discussions. I was talking with Angela about her upcoming Photography project when I see a red football barreling towards the back of her head.

I quickly pull her aside and catch the football. I look around to see who threw. Dylan James laughing and the rest of the jocks were laughing. Of course.

I hold up the ball in the air, as if asking if it were his.

"Sorry! I didn't see where I was kicking!" He calls out teasingly.

I look to see Angela deeply red, embarrassed about what happened. I stand up from my seat and kick the football...

...Deep into the forest.

"Sorry! I didn't see where I was kicking!" I imitate Dylan, and turn back to Angela, grinning about their shocked reactions, "You were saying?"

Angela looked at me with an open mouth, then she bursts out laughing, "I can't believe - you just - did tha-t!" She says in between giggles.

I couldn't stop smiling, "Well the dick needed to be taught a lesson."

Angela's eyes widen, "I just remembered, I left my camera in the car. I'll have to go get it. I'll be back." And then she walks off.

I'm left standing there, drinking my Coke by myself until I'm being approached by Dylan James himself.

"Hey." He greets with a smirk.

"Hi." I say flatly.

"That was a pretty good kick." He comments.

"Thank you." I resist the urge to roll my eyes at his attempt at small-talk, "And if you're here because you want me to get you a new ball, I suggest that you don't even bother." I add.

"I was actually going to ask if you were having fun." Dylan retorts.

I don't reply and just fiddle with the end of my shirt, hoping he will just give up and leave.

"So are you?" Dylan repeats after I don't say anything.

"Am I what?"

"Having f-"

Before Dylan can even finish his question, Lauren comes out of no where.

"Hi Dylan!" She pipes up.

Dylan pays her no attention. Rude. This will teach him.

"Hey Lauren," I smile at the blonde, "Dylan was just saying how pretty your shirt is."

Lauren's eyes widen.

"Have fun." I whisper to Dylan and pat his shoulder as I walk off.

I wonder around for a bit, kicking gravel as I walk. Suddenly, Eric pulls my arm, "Come on, we're hiking."

I frown but I immediately see a group of people at the edge of the forest who are probably the ones going on the hike.

"Alrighty then." I say to myself.

We reach the group and begin our hike into the forest. I wasn't really sure if Converse were the best shoes to hike in but I saw a few boys wearing nothing but cut-off denim shorts so I guess I wasn't so bad.

Now let me say that I am not clumsy. I was very good with my feet; you had to be if you're a hunter.

And yet I tripped about 5 times in the first 5 minutes alone.

Eric, the prat, ditched me for Angela. I wasn't too mad though - I wanted them two to get together. So I'm left to stumble around on my own.

I decide look down focus on my feet, in hopes that will help me trip less. Instead, I don't see where I am going and bump into something hard and end up falling flat on my back.

"Ow." I groan.

I look up to see a boy with brown eyes and cropped black hair. He was staring down at me with a smile and gives me a hand up.

"Thank you." I give him a grateful smile.

"It's no problem." He smiles.

"And sorry for bumping into you. I wasn't looking where I was going." I add.

"It's fine. The woods can get a bit tricky here."

"Tell me about it." I mutter, "I'm Amelia by the way."

"Embry." The boy replies and we begin walking again.

"I'm guessing your new to Forks." Embry speaks up.

I bite my lip, "Is it that obvious?"

"Nah, I just haven't seen you around before." Embry grins.

"Yeah, I just moved in with Bella Swan."

Suddenly Embry's grin disappears and a scowl replaces it.

"You alright?" I ask, wondering what caused the change of expression.

His grin returns but it seemed more forced, "Nothing... So where did you move here from?"

"Sioux Falls, South Dakota. But I grew up on the road." I answer automatically. I had answered the same question so many times before that had become my automatic answer.

We reached a creek now and Embry jumps across and gives me a hand crossing it, "What about you? I'm assuming you're a local here."

"Yeah. Born and raised in La Push." He says almost proudly.

I wasn't sure if this was the best of times but since he is a local, he probably must know of the legends here.

"Yeah it's a nice place. I've read some of your legends."

Like before, Embry's grin disappears. His eyes widened slightly and he suddenly becomes very interested in the forest floor.

"Oh really? What did you think?" He asks distracted, eyes on the ground.

"Very different." I admit, "Then again most lore and myths are different." I add.

Embry's head looks up from the ground to me, an eye brow raised, "You like reading stories about legends?"

I shrug, "They're interesting. Whenever I come to a new town, I would dive into its' folklore." That's partly true, only it wasn't just for fun.

"Really? Most girls wouldn't enjoy reading that type of stuff." Embry grimaces.

"Yeah, well, I'm not most girls." I shrug.

Embry doesn't say anything but keeps staring at me. I keep walking and Embry matches my slow pace. I felt bad that he slowed down just to keep up with me. It almost felt embarrassing so I try to fill the silence.

"You know," I speak up, "Your beaches are not what I expected."

"Yeah, and why is that?" Embry asks, keeping me steady as I nearly trip over, _again_.

"There is no sand." I answer, "How are you supposed to play beach volleyball?" I could almost feel Mike's pain.

"There is, just not the beach where you guys are." Embry responds.

"Really?"

"Yeah," Embry grins, "Come on, I'll show you." He grabs my hand and starts taking in me in a different direction than we were normally heading.

We talked while we walked and I could honestly say I was starting to like Embry. I could tell he was a big goof ball which went well with my immaturity.

We reached the beach sooner than I thought (thanks to Embry's amazing direction skills) and the beach was, in one word, beautiful. I had been to few beaches in my lifetime but this one topped them all. The water was dark blue and I end up taking my shoes off just to feel the cold water in between my toes. I couldn't help but twirling around in circles.

The sand was so soft and warm that I just wanted to make sand castles all day or lie down on my back and make a sand angel, maybe even show it to Cas. I smile at the thought of explaining a sand angel to Cas. I make a mental note that I would have to take Cas to the beach one day.

_That_ would be an eventful trip.

Embry laughs as I keep spinning around and around. I didn't care, this beach is awesome.

"I take it you like the beach." Embry spoke up.

I stop twirling and give him a big grin, "I love it. Forks is just trees, trees and let's not forget all the trees." Sarcasm flowing through my tone.

Embry laughs, "You remind me of my friend, Jacob."

"His probably very intelligent and awesome." I do a double take of what he said, "Do you mean Jacob Black?"

"Er, yeah. Do you know him?"

"Not personally. Heard about him from Bella though." I admit.

Embry grimaces, "Yeah."

I take it Embry knew about Jacob and Bella's history. Probably more than me though.

After that, we just walk along the beach in silence. I wanted to say something but I wasn't sure what. The whole Bella and Jacob issue brought an air of awkward around us.

"So..." I start, "How old are you?"

"Seventeen." Embry answers, "You?"

"Same. Although some say I have the maturity of a 5-year-old."

Embry laughs, "Yeah well, being mature is boring."

I grin, "Right? High five!" I hold up my hand and Embry high-fives me.

I notice the Sun about to set and I look at Embry with a mischievous smile.

"Race you back?"

Embry gives a grin, "You're on."

"Ready, set-" Before I even say 'Go', I start sprinting down the beach.

"Hey!" Embry yells and I soon hear the sound of feet hitting the sand.

Embry soon catches up to me and I try to push myself further but Embry just passes me easily.

We eventually reach the spot where everyone else was at, panting. Well I was panting, Embry didn't even look out of breath. I notice that the hiking group is back.

"I win." He states with a smile.

"Yeah, but you clearly have superhuman speed."

I was only teasing when I said this but Embry's eyes immediately look away, like before.

That didn't go unnoticed.

"Yo, Mia!" Eric calls and walks up to us, "I thought we lost you. Anyways we're leaving. You staying?"

"Um no, I'll be there in a bit." I reply. Eric nods and walks off.

I look back to Embry who was now looking up at me, "Thanks helping me out when we were walking in the forest and showing me the beach." I smile.

Embry shrugs, "It's no problem."

"We'll I have to get back. I'll see you around?" I ask.

"Sure. See you Mia."

I walk off back to my car while Embry returns to his group of friends. I briefly wonder if Jacob is standing with them or not and then drive off.

* * *

I arrive back at Charlie's when nightfall had just fallen. I could see Edward's shiny Volvo parked in the driveway so I park my car by the side of the road.

Just by seeing his car, all of my earlier worries that I forgot about when I was at La Push, came crashing back at me. For once, during a hunt, I had no idea what to do.

Then it occurred to me, was this a hunt? Would I really kill Edward? He hadn't been anything but polite from the moment I met him. And Alice is the most bubbly and friendliest person I have ever met and even though Jasper seemed very quiet, he too, had down nothing to show any signs of hostility.

But I know better than to judge people just by their appearances. I just couldn't see anyone of them remotely evil, especially Alice. Sure they were creepily pale but they all seemed genuinely nice. Even Angela and Mike seemed to talk just fine with all of them at lunch. All I had to do is just prove that Edward and the rest of the Cullen's are not bad. That way, everything would be much less stressful.

Hell, I wouldn't even care that they're vampires.

So I swallow all my doubts and worries and march up the porch steps. I still have my gun tucked in the back of my jeans and my silver knife in case things got out of hand. The Lore said they would be useless but it was better than nothing.

Bracing myself, I walk into the house to see Bella and Edward in the kitchen. Charlie was nowhere to be seen so I assume he's having another late night at work. Bella is cooking dinner and Edward is sitting at the table, hands folded.

I greet everybody and walk over to where Bella is cutting up some vegetables and chicken.

"Let me help." I offer. Bella nods and goes back to the saucepan over the stove. I wash my hands in the sink and go back to the red chopping board.

"So what did you do all day?" Bella asks.

"I went to La Push. There was a group going and Eric made me go." I roll my eyes at Eric's persistence, "I thought you knew about it." I add.

"I did." Bella answers with a shrug.

"Huh, I thought you might've wanted to go." I think over why Bella wouldn't want to go. Jacob lived there, wouldn't she want to come with us and visit him.

"I met one of Jacob's friends, Embry." I continue, Bella's eyes flicker when I mention Jacob's name, "How come you didn't want to go Edward?" I force myself to face the vampire.

"Too many people." He replies simply.

I would've laughed if I wasn't so nervous, "I agree with you there." I force myself to reply to Edward, hoping my voice didn't waver, "Dylan James thought it would be funny to kick a football at Angela's head." I tell them.

"Is she okay?" Bella asks, eyes wide.

"Yeah she's fine. I caught the ball before it even hit her and then kicked it deep into the forest."

Bella's laughs and I even heard Edward chuckle quietly. I, however, was beginning to sweat.

I couldn't help but ask, "So, uh, what did you two do today?"

"Spent the day at Edward's." Bella informs me.

The avocado in my hand dropped.

"Crap." I pick up the avocado and throw it in the rubbish, my mind reeling.

"Amelia, are you alright?" Edward asks, he actually sounded worried about me which gave me another reason to want to prove him innocent.

"Yeah, fine." I reassure him, avoiding his eyes and turn around to the rest of the vegetables.

I was just glad that when I dropped the avocado, my hand didn't get cut from the knif-

I stop my train of thought when an idea forms into my head. I look to see Bella's back turned to me and poking around the fridge and Edward reading the newspaper.

I grit my teeth as I use the knife to form a big, deep cut in the palm of my hand. Blood begins oozing out.

"Crap, today's not my day." I say getting Bella and Edward's attention.

Her gaze drops to my cut hand, oozing blood and her gaze quickly flicks over to Edward. I also look at Edward to see his gaze transfixed on the blood from my cut hand.

I wait for him to make a move, lunge at me like in my nightmare, but he just sits there. He seemed to be having some sort of mental debate before he stood up abruptly,

"I need some fresh air." He says and quickly makes his way outside.

Bella immediately turns to me and I just sigh, "Seriously Bella, do you look at Edward whenever someone hurts themselves?"

Her eyes widen, "What? I didn't- He is just-" She stutters, I give her a pointed look.

"I know he's a vampire. I just wanted to see what he'd do."

Bella's eyes go even wider and I might've laughed if I weren't in this situation.

"How did- When did-?"

"I've known for only about a day. I tend to read a lot of legends and folklore and since I'm assuming Edward is a Cold One, that means he can clearly hear us."

Bella just stood there shell-shocked.

My blood begins to drip down to the ground from where I have it cradled against my chest, "Hey, um, I know you're still in shock and everything but do you have like a first aid kit or something?"

This finally snaps her into reality and reaches up to the top cupboard and gets out a white box.

I look down at my hand. I've seen enough injuries to know my hand's going to need stitches.

"Do you need stitches?" Bella asks. I could see her going slightly pale. Was she squeamish around blood?

I shrug, "Probably, do you have any dental floss?"

Bella gives me a horrified look.

"We'll take her to Carlisle." I look up to see Edward standing behind the chair he had been sitting in before, "He is my adopted father and a doctor who can stitch you up." Edward answers seeing my confused face.

"Is he a vampire?" I ask, Edward doesn't reply, "No offense but I don't some who wants to drink my blood stitching me up."

"He has been around blood long enough for it not to affect him." Edward responds.

"But what about Jasper?" Bella spoke up.

"Everyone went hunting tonight. No one is at home other than Carlisle and Esme." Edward says.

My eyes widen.

_Hunting?_

As in, _hunting humans?_

I immediately use my good hand to pull out my gun and aim it at Edward. Bella gasps but Edward doesn't looked very shocked at my gun.

"Hunting what?" I question through clenched teeth.

"Animals. Our family survives on animal blood." He answers hastily, "Now we have to go before you lose anymore blood."

I lower my gun after thinking about going with Edward and then nod. I throw Edward my car keys, "You drive." I point a finger at him "And be careful with her." I say in a threatening tone.

Edward nods and walks out the door. Bella quickly wraps my hand in a white bandage that wasn't going to hold for long. We hurry out the door, Bella locking the door and I jump into the passenger seat.

I notice all the windows have been rolled down. I guess it was to help get rid of the smell of my blood.

"To help with the smell." Edward says.

"I guessed that."

I wasn't sure where we were going. To Edward's house? I didn't even know where that was. All I knew is that I was driving to some unknown place and I'm bleeding very badly with a vampire sitting next to me.

Go figure.


	6. Meet the Cullens

I could honestly say that Edward's driving skills could rival Dean's. We arrived at the Cullen's house in little time, and I could say that their house was nothing like I expected. I've hunted vampires before, I've seen what kind of places vampires choose to inhabit and the Cullen's house was nothing like I would've imagined.

Their house looked, well for one thing, expensive. It was in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees, and strongly resembled an expensive lake house.

Edward appears at my door and opens it for me. I smile in thanks and he leads me up to the house. As we walk in, I could just tell that this house doesn't have spider webs or skulls. It was actually very clean and open.

"I'm going to go tell Carlisle and Esme." Edward speaks and disappears before I can even respond.

I roll on my heels, looking around the house. Bella is standing next to me, fidgeting nervously.

"Bella," I say, "Calm down."

Bella nods but doesn't stop fidgeting, "How are you so calm?" She finally asks.

"Let's just say that your boyfriend in there isn't the worst thing I've dealt with." I reply.

Bella frowns, eyes wide, "What?"

"I'll explain later."

Before either of us can say anything else, a blonde haired man in his late twenties approaches us, "Amelia, my name is Carlisle,"

"Nice to meet you," Normally I would've shaken his hand but considering both were dripping with blood and he is a vampire, I decided that wouldn't be the best thing.

Talk about good first impressions.

"Would you like to come with me so I can stitch that up?" Carlisle asks.

I look at Bella who gives me a reassuring smile. I nod and walk with Carlisle into what looked like an office.

There were books against the walls, stacked high and paintings everywhere. What looked to be like a messy desk had cleared, with a fancy first aid kit placed on top of it.

"Take a seat." He gestures to an armchair. I cautiously sit into one; my eyes squinted at the calm vampire, "I can assure you, I mean no harm." Carlisle says solemnly.

I'll be the judge of that, thank you very much.

Carlisle gets out a needle and thread and walks over to me, "This will hurt." He warns. At least he was honest about it, unlike most doctors.

I shrug, "No the first time I've been stitched up." It was the truth; I had been stitched up more times that I care to count - it was clear by the scars. Let alone the fact that majority of the times I was stitched up, it was with some dental floss and an ordinary needle that would've been sterilized with some whiskey.

I wince slightly as I felt the familiar pain of the needle breaking my skin. I was half expecting Carlisle to lunge at me and begin sucking me dry but when I looked over at him, all I saw was the crease in his forehead from concentration.

"I must admit," I speak after a few minutes of silence, "I never thought I'd be stitched up by a vampire."

A small smile appears on Carlisle's face, "You must get stitched up a lot then."

"One could say that." I answer simply. I saw Carlisle open his mouth to speak but close it, "What's on your mind Doc?"

Carlisle's eyes flicker to mine before returning to my hand, "I'm just curious as to how you found out about us."

_Ahhh_, that's it. Well I guess this question was bound to come up.

"I'm just very observant. And I read a lot." I answer, "I just did some research, read some legends from that La Push reservation."

Carlisle nods but he still seemed worried.

"If you're worried that I'm going to go running around, screaming '_VAMPIRE' _at the top of my lungs, don't worry. I'll keep your secret."

Carlisle chuckles and I could tell that he was relieved that I wasn't going to spread their secret. Then again, most people would just stare at me as if I had gone insane if I told them a family of vampires were living in their town. I would know - I've actually done that before.

"I think that does it." Carlisle says as he cuts the piece of thread. I get up from the chair I was sitting in. Carlisle begins cleaning up and hands me a towel that smelled like bleach.

"The bleach is to block the smell." He informs. I nod and wipe the excess blood from my hands. A million questions were flooding my head now. I mean I basically just found out that there is another species of vampire and I knew nothing about them.

Before I could even stop myself, I blurt out, "Do you guys have fangs?"

"No, but we are venomous." He replies.

_Venomous?_

"Venoumous?"

"I'm sure you have many questions to answer - and I am willing to answer your questions - but maybe we should go outside to the living room where the rest of us are." Carlisle said.

"Oh, okay." I follow Carlisle out to see everyone sitting down, staring at me; Bella sat with Alice and the woman who was Esme. Jasper and Edward were standing in a corner, looking curious, and two other people, one male and the other female, were sharing a loveseat. The man was pale (of course) and had bulging muscles that would've made him look very intimidating if it weren't for the gigantic grin on his face. The woman was extremely blonde, extremely beautiful with a massive scowl on her face.

I felt like I was in some sort of important business meeting.

I take a seat next to Bella, just because, if I'm being honest, I felt much safer next to her... and slightly less awkward. It was then silent, no one said anything and I began to feel even more uncomfortable and awkward than before.

"Just great! Another human knows about us!" The beautiful blonde woman bursts out in angry exasperation.

"Rosalie." Carlisle spoke but I could tell by his voice that he was expecting this.

Did this 'Rosalie' lash out very often? Or was she one of those monsters that just hated humans for no clear reason what so ever?

"No! Now the Volturi will have even more reason to want us dead!" Before I could even react, she whizzes away with her super speed. The man with the bulging muscles gives a sympathetic smile before whizzing away after her.

And then the uncomfortable, awkward silence continues for another minute before I speak one of the bagillion questions that were dying to come out.

"What's a _Volturi_?"

"The Volturi is a large and powerful coven of vampires." Carlisle answered, "They are, you might say, vampire royalty. They help enforce rules upon other vampires to help keep us hidden."

I nod , the answer was simple and short and answered my question... but it rose about another hundred questions.

So I slowly began to ask away. It would've helped if I had a pen and paper to write this down but all I could do was nod and take in what Carlisle and some of the other Cullen's told me about themselves and Cold Ones alike.

"Okay, so let me get this straight, you guys can only drink blood, do in fact sparkle in the Sun, have no fangs but are venomous, have some type of vampire royalty called 'The Volturi' and some of you guys have special abilities like seeing the future, controlling emotions and reading minds." I listed.

They all nodded.

"Alrighty then, but why will the Volturi be after you now that I know." I ask, referring to what Rosalie has said earlier.

"The Volturi are very secretive. All their rules stem from the one rule of keeping our existence hidden." Carlisle said.

Esme spoke up, "Now that you know, we fear what might happen."

"For me or you?" I ask.

"Both." She admits reluctantly.

"Great, so basically a family of some old vamps are after me." I mumble.

I think we should add 'Volturi' to the list of people who are after me, which also includes just about every single demon ever created in existence. Then a thought occurs,

"Do they know that Bella knows?" I look at Bella, "Do they know you know?"

She nods sullenly.

"So what's going to happen? Are they after Bella?"

Their silence was enough of an answer.

"Can't we just kill them?" A hint a panic clear in my tone, "Gank their asses?"

Carlisle shakes his head, "The Volturi have guard full of vampires that have special abilities. Anyone who has tried to take them down has failed."

Of course they had a special guard. Who was I to think life might've actually been easy for once and let us taken down one of the things that are after us?

"At least they don't know that you know." Alice said optimistically.

That was true, but I still worried.

"I have a question." Edward spoke up, "Why do you have an arsenal of weapons in the trunk of your car?"

My eyes widen, "How do you know?"

"I smelt a strange range of items and had a look." He admits.

My mouth drops open and I stare at him. He touched my car... without even asking permission... That-

"Well?" Edward persists.

I decided against threatening him for touching my car and simply replied with, "I'm a hunter."

"What do you mean 'a hunter'?" Jasper asked quietly, "What do you hunt?"

"Various things," I shrug, "Ghosts, witches, demons etcetera etcetera. That's why I have an arsenal; I never know what I'm hunting."

"Ghosts are real?" Bella tentatively asks.

"Unfortunately," I sigh, "They're just basically evil spirits."

"And that's why you carry a gun and knife with you all the time." Edward deducted.

I nod, I wasn't even going to ask how he found out I always carried that with me. I'm just surprised the Cullens actually believed what I was saying. Normally it took a while for people to accept that I'm basically like Buffy.

"Well I must say I'm quiet intrigued with what you do." Carlisle said as he crossed his legs, "I've never met a hunter before."

"Well I've never met a Cold One before." I retort.

"I must say that I do have some questions to ask. Do you mind answering them for me?"

"Another time, Carlisle," Esme spoke, "The poor girl has been through enough tonight."

I was glad for what Esme said. It wasn't that I had been through enough – I had been through much worse, I just couldn't really be bothered right now.

"Of course. You don't mind, do you Amelia?" Carlisle asks.

"Yeah, no problem."

Carlisle smiled and I couldn't believe that he was a vampire; he just seemed so... kind.

Edward offered to drive Bella and I home and I was more than glad to get away from the Cullen's house. It wasn't that they were scary or anything – I just didn't like them all watching me and being the centre of attention.

"Amelia, can I ask, who was that man in the trench coat?" Edward enquired on the drive back to Charlie's.

I frown before realizing he's talking about Castiel.

"His name's Cas. He's an Angel and one of my closest friends." I answer then add, "How did you even see him?" I mean Cas came over at like 2am, how on Earth would Edward have been there to see -

Oh.

Bella spoke up, her voice shy and quiet, "Edward sometimes tends to, um, spend nights... in my room."

Oh.

Okay then...

Not awkward at all...

"I'm assuming Charlie doesn't know." It was obvious that Charlie did not like Edward at all. It was evident with the way he would always watch Edward like a hawk when he came over to see Bella.

"No."

Then I realize something, Carlisle told me that Cold Ones don't sleep, like at all. Which was how it suddenly became even more awkward knowing that Edward would've probably... sometimes... maybe... I'm guessing... watch Bella sleep.

"Lovely." I smile an awkward smile out the window.

It was silent before Edward spoke, "Angels are real too?"

I nod, "Although most of them that I've met are just douches."

Thankfully, we soon arrived at Charlie's. And luckily, Charlie's Police Cruiser wasn't parked in the drive way like it usually was; so we still had time to clean up the mess of when we abruptly left.

I started boiling some water to cook some pasta then help Bella and Edward clean up. Soon, thanks to Edward's awesome super speedy skills, the pasta was cooking and the kitchen was now clean.

Charlie arrived home when dinner was ready, he greeted Bella and I, scowled at Edward but greeted him nonetheless. Edward excused himself from dinner (I tried not to smile when he did) and Bella Charlie and I sat down to eat. It was nice, just sitting around a table for an actual home cooked dinner. I never really had any of that as I mainly lived on fast food.

"What happened to your hand?" Charlies asks looking at the hand Carlisle had bandaged after stitching shut.

"I'm not good with cooking." I simply answer. I could see a small smile on Bella's face.

After dinner, Charlie and I sat down to watch the game while Bella and Edward did their homework.

"Say Amelia, what are your plans about college?" Charlie asks.

I wasn't sure how to answer. College was never really in the question for me – I'd always assumed I'd just be hunting. But ever since I came to Forks, I wasn't so sure.

"I'm not really sure, why?"

Charlie replies, "Well you might want to think about it."

I wasn't sure what he meant until it dawned on me, finals were soon and I had no idea what I was going.

So I decided to just sleep on it.

* * *

The next day, I woke up to the sound of rain falling. I sigh as I get up from bed; you get pretty used to it raining in Forks. I shower and get dressed while The Black Keys are playing from my iPod dock. I walk downstairs to be greeted with the smell of waffles.

"Good morning." Bella greets.

"Morning." I yawn.

Edward was sitting in his usual seat around the table, "Good morning, Amelia."

"Morning." I mumble again before slumping down in the seat beside him. I was still freaking out about what Charlie had said last night. I notice an application form sitting at the desk. I could read the words 'DARTMOUTH' at the very top. Great, just another thing to add to the stress of not knowing what on Earth I was going to do with my life.

My head falls down onto the hard timber of the kitchen table as I begin to ponder my existence.

"Amelia, are you okay?" I hear Edward's confused and worried voice.

"Peachy." I respond, my forehead still touching the table, "And call me Mia." I add but it was a mumble. I wasn't sure if he heard me correctly or not. Hopefully he did with his super hearing and all.

I raise my head and stare at Edward, "Can you read my mind?" I finally ask

He sighs, "Only sometimes. Something blocks me from being able to access your mind fully."

Well at least that was something.

Bella served up the waffles and we both ate in silence. Edward was reading the paper, a frown on his face.

I offered to help wash up so that Bella and Edward could go spend couple-y time together, especially since Bella was now no longer grounded.

Huh.

Edward and Bella soon left... which left me all by myself at Charlie's.

I finish cleaning up and go back upstairs to my room. I put on Kid Cudi's _Pursuit of Happiness_ to fill the silence and pull out my laptop, some books and my notes from class.

I was going to at least _try _and not fail my finals.

* * *

**Hello there, how was your day?**

**Another chapter published, hoped you all enjoyed. **

**Let me know what you think.**

**I JUST SAW THE VAMPIRE DIARIES SEASON 5 TEASER TRAILER! PLEASE DEAR GOD I HOPE SEASON 5 DOESN'T SUCK ASS LIKE SEASON 4! FREAKING SILAS IS SMOOTH. I CAN ALREADY TELL HE'S GOING TO BE AWESOME AND SASSY. **

**AND has anyone seen the ****_'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D' trailer yet'_****?! Call me slow or whatever but I just saw it on TV and I ended up on the floor, rolling around in excitement. **

**PHIL COULSON IN BACK BITCHES! **

**Sorry for all the excitement and fangirling, all the TV shows are on hiatus (Don't even get me started on Sherlock) so all this is very exciting! Although I ****_just_**** started season 8 of Supernatural and I'm still on season 1 of Doctor Who**

**Yes, I'm slow. Don't hate, procreate.**

**Well I'm off to go watch the homoerotic subtext known as Supernatural. **

**HAVE A MUFFIN AND REVIEW!**


	7. Utensil Land

**HELLO THERE! HOW WAS YOUR DAY?**

**I'm incredibly sorry for the incredibly late update. I would go on about the excuses of why it's so late such as; school, studying blah, blah, blah but really... I was just watching Teen Wolf. My friend got me addicted and I'm now obsessed. **

**I LOVE ISAAC LAHEY SO MUCH I FEEL LIKE I MIGHT BURST. **

**So yeah. **

**That's all I have to say, hope you guys enjoy. Please let me know what you think.**

**COOKIES FOR YOUR REVIEWS!**

* * *

Thanks to Charlie, bless him, he just had to remind me about college. Bella received her first acceptance letter to the University of Alaska Southeast not too long ago. Edward had been accepted into Syracuse, Dartmouth and freaking Harvard. Then again, he was a century (and a bit) old vampire who I'm pretty sure knows more than the professors at Harvard.

And here I am, sitting in my bed, watching 'That's So Raven' at 6 am in the morning.

In my defence, it is a great show and I need a break from the constant studying I have been going through. Majority of my time nowadays include; studying, spending my spare time trying to understand the book of Revelations and just working on the curious case of Riley Biers.

"Mia, you've been watching the same show for about 2 hours," A hushed whisper from my door reveals Edward leaning on the door frame, "is everything okay?"

"Yeah, totally fine." I waver off, "Just a really good show."

Edward gives me a pointed look, "It's 'That's So Raven'."

"And your point is?" I raise an eyebrow, "You can come in if you want." I add, noticing that he probably wasn't going to come in if I didn't tell him to.

Such a gentleman.

Since I had found out about Cullens, I was much more comfortable around Edward and was able to talk freely with him. I actually found that I have quite a few things in common him and I can tell he's (slowly) opening up also.

"Have you read the Book of Revelations?" I ask Edward as he sits down into my desk chair.

"Yes."

"And?"

"It's very confusing."

I roll my eyes and lie back down on the bed.

"Mia," Edward spoke quietly, "do you know where monsters go... like in the afterlife?"

I sit up and frown, I actually wasn't sure. I never really thought where they moved onto, Heaven or Hell? Maybe all monsters damned to go to Hell?

No I don't think so, they would've just gone to... I don't know...

Purgatory?

Before I answer, I squint my eyes suspiciously at Edward, "Why?"

"Curiousity." He replies but I could tell something else was up.

"Well..." I carefully think over my next words, "what do you think?"

Edward was silent for a while before responding, "I don't believe that I have a soul."

"Everyone has a soul... Unless of course you gave it away."

Edward frowns, "Why would someone give their soul away?"

"Demon deals." I simply respond, "But anyways, why do you think you don't have a soul?"

Edward was silent for a moment before answering, "Because I'm a monster."

I wasn't really sure how to respond. How am I supposed to reply to someone saying that? Especially if they're, technically, right. Edward is one of the most kind and gentlemanly person I've met and he's certainly a lot better than some humans I've come across.

"Edward," I begin, "It's my job to hunt monsters, and I know what they are. Listen to me when I tell you that you're not a monster."

He doesn't respond so I take that as an opportunity to continue, "A monster isn't defined about what you are, it's more of how you act. A person – a human person - who kills other people mercilessly for no reason whatsoever is a monster. You're a vampire sure, but despite what you are, you choose not to kill even though it's in your nature. That my friend, proves that you're caring enough and have heart. And you're wrong about not having a soul because even if you were indeed a monster, you would still have a soul."

Edward listens to my rant with an emotionless face. "Well where would I go?"

I sigh, "My best guess is Purgatory.

"Purgatory." He repeats, "Never would've guessed Purgatory was real."

I laugh, "I seen things people wouldn't even be able to imagine."

"Well it hasn't exactly been quiet around Forks either." Edward sighs.

"Why? What's been going on in the, oh, so, exciting town of Forks?" I challenge.

Turns out, as Edward began filling me in on what has happened so far in Forks, quiet of a lot goes down in this quiet, rainy town.

Cliff notes version: Bella moved into Forks, Edward and Bella fell in love, some vampire called James came in and wanted to kill Bella but Edward whooped his ass and killed him. Edward then left Forks and Bella got depressed. The famous Jacob Black stepped in and helped Bella until Edward thought Bella was dead and goes to the Volturi to die. Bella goes to _ITALY_ to save him. And to top it all off, James has an extremely pissed off red-headed girlfriend whose been hunting Bella ever since.

I was silent for a moment, just taking it all in.

"Amelia?" Edward asks after a moment, concerned.

I just lie back down on my bed and cover my face with my pillow. And I thought my life was exciting...

* * *

Abraham Lincoln once said: _"The best thing about the future is that it comes on day at a time." _I'm only saying this because I knew that quote from a project I did on him and (I hope) it refers to my current problem. A problem I deem scarier than the Apocalypse, demons, the army of old vampires called the 'Volturi' and even bloody Lucifer.

Finals.

The next day, Edward gave me a lift to school with Bella and the teachers just had to announce finals and _graduation_.

I finally decided to at least send in some college applications. That way I at least had an option on whether or not I wanted to go or not. _If_ I could even go to college in the first place, you know with the Apocalypse and the world ending.

Speaking of which, Edward said he would help me out in trying to understand the ramblings of the Book of Revelations. I would've asked Carlisle as he's the oldest and probably has the most knowledge but Edward actually _offered_.

Weeks passed. I was at ease, especially since the Cullen problem had been solved. Life, right now, is pretty good. Except for the stress I'm going through of finals creeping up.

I'm sitting in English, trying to pay attention and not fall asleep due to my lack of sleep, when Alice nudges my arm,

"Psst."

I turn around to face the pixie sitting in the desk next to me, "Yeah?" I whisper.

"Do you want help?" Alice asks.

I frown; all we were doing were just taking notes.

"With taking notes?" I ask perplexed.

_"Miss Morgan!"_ The English teacher -whose name I keep forgetting- snapped, _"Please keep quiet!"_

I roll my eyes at the old teacher standing at the front of the class.

"With studying." Alice continues to whisper, "You've been studying non-stop. I just wanted to see if you needed a little help."

I think this over. It was a pretty good idea, I mean Alice probably graduated high school 100 times and that would be better than any tutor.

"Sure." I grin.

"Okay," Alice's face lights up, "After school, today, my place."

"Looking forward to-"

_"Miss Morgan! I will not ask again, KEEP QUIET!"_

I hold up my hands in innocence and slouch down into my seat, trying to get away from everyone's gaze on me. And it was then, that I proclaimed my English teacher to be the re-incarnation of Professor Snape.

School was a blur that day. I was mainly just looking forward to getting some help from Alice and feeling somewhat prepared for finals.

Soon, I'm walking to the car park with Alice bouncing around by my side.

"Jasper said he'll meet us at home." Alice informs me as we arrive by a yellow Porsche that I've never seen before.

My mouth drops open, "This is your car!?"

Alice shrugs, "Present from Edward."

I walk around the car, admiring it from every angle. I look up at Alice who throws me a set of keys. I look down to see the Porsche logo embedded on it and my eyes widen.

"Seriously?" I ask in disbelief.

Alice shrugs again but with a smile of her face this time, "As long as you're careful, why not."

I all but jumped into the driver's seat, grinning. I put my hands on the steering wheel and couldn't believe I was actually in a Porsche. I was never blessed in terms of money so this was completely unbelievable.

Alice glides into the passenger side and I start the engine, my smile widening (if it were even possible) at the sound of it. I pull out of the car park and begin my way to the Cullen's house, bobbing up and down in my seat from excitement as I do so.

Soon, the Cullen's house appears within all the trees and I, regretfully, get out. I chuck Alice back her keys,

"Alice, thank you." I tell her solemnly.

"It was no biggie."

We make our way up the stairs to the house and Alice shows me to the living room, "You don't mind if we work here?"

"Here's fine."

I drop my bag onto the ground and begin taking out a few textbooks and some notes from class when Carlisle and Esme walk in.

"Amelia, what a surprise to see you around here again." Esme speaks as she gives me a very much unexpected hug.

"Um, yeah," I say as she pulls out of the hug to look at me, "Alice just offered to help me study for finals."

"That was very kind of her." Carlisle comments.

"Let us know if you need anything," Esme said.

I nod and they both walk away together. I sit down on the floor next to Alice who was fiddling with her mobile phone.

"Your parents are really nice," I tell her honestly.

Alice smiles, "Couldn't ask for anyone better. What about you? Where are your parents?"

I look down, "They passed away when I was young. My uncle Bobby took me in."

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Alice spoke softly, "Anyways," she tried to change the subject, "what you'll need to know for English..."

Alice and I then spent the next hour and half going over what I needed to know in order to get a good score on my English final. I know that I was basically cheating since Alice was basically just giving me the answers but considering that I haven't been at a school for a good while, I'd say that I justified in having it.

"We should do this again." I say as Alice drove me home.

"Sure. Anytime you need help, I'll know." Alice says. I roll my eyes at her psychic ability.

We arrive home to see Charlie's cruiser parked in the driveway and the light for Bella's room on.

"Well thanks so much, Alice."

"It was no problem," she winks, "see you around, Mia."

"Bye Alice."

I climb out and walk up the pathway. I enter to see Charlie watching the game (surprise, surprise). I say hello and walk to the fridge and get a water bottle. I walk upstairs to my room. I shower and change into a pair of pajama shorts and a hoodie, leaving my hair out. I decide against studying tonight and pick up my phone and scroll through my contacts. Just as I was about to call Bobby, I change my mind and dial a different number.

_"Hello?" _The familiar voice spoke.

"Hey, Dean. It's Mia."

_"Mia? How are you?"_

"Fine."

_"You sound stressed. Everything okay?"_

"Well finals are coming up soon."

_"Don't worry, you'll do fine." _Dean reassures,_ "Guessing you're loving school life?"_

"No, not really. School is completely and utterly boring and don't even get me started on the cheerleaders."

_"Cheerleaders, huh?" _I could just hear the smirk that was undoubtedly plastered on his face.

"Three of them came up to me at the first day because I threw a dodgeball, and I quote, _'at her boy.'_ "

I could hear Dean laughing on the other end of the line.

_"What else is happening in utensil land?" _

"Really Dean, you're going to call Forks 'utensil land'?"

_"It's called 'Forks' for crying out loud!" _

I roll my eyes but couldn't help but the smile that came on my face.

"Oh, I also did meet a coven of a different species of vampire called Cold Ones."

Silence.

_"MIA WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL US ABOUT THIS EARLIER?!"_

"Dean, calm down."

_"THERE IS A COVEN OF VAMPIRES-"_

"DEAN! THEY'RE FRIENDLY!" I shout.

_"What?"_

"I talked with them and found out that they survive on animal blood. I trust them." I admit, "Not to mention they're invincible so I can't really kill them."

_"Again, what?"_

"They're a species called 'Cold Ones' I found out about them in one of the books Bobby gave me about some of the legends they have in a reservation nearby. They are extremely pale, inhumanely beautiful, sparkle in the sunlight and are practically invincible."

Dean is quiet for a moment before he spoke again,

_"So basically you met a bunch of vamps that go all disco ball in the Sun?"_

"Really? That's all you're getting out of this?"

_"Mia. They're vampires that sparkle sun."_

"Yeah, well, Bella's dating one."

_"Does Bobby know?"_

"No."

_"He should know Mia."_

"Hey, hey, I never said I wasn't going to tell him. I was going to call him but I thought to check up on you." I pause before adding, "How are things with you?"

_"Everything is all well and dandy. Walking on the sunshine."_

"You know if you need help, I can come-"

_"No Mia. You started hunting when you were just 10 years old. Live a normal life for a chance. Sam and I can handle this."_

I grimace then realize what he said, "So you and him are back together again?"

_"Yeah. We, uh, figured we had a better chance at stopping the Apocalypse together."_

"That's good."

_"Yeah well I have to go, we think we found a job."_

"Where?"

_"Canton Ohio."_

"Okay, I'll talk to you later then."

_"See you around Mia."_

"Bye Dean."

I hang up my phone and toss it onto the bed. I run a hand through my now nearly dry hair and slump down on my bed. Just as I was about to go sleep, my phone vibrates, signalling that I got a message. I reach for my phone to check the message.

_One message from Jessica Stanley:_

_I'M VALEDICTORIAN!_

I type a brief reply of 'Congratulations' before pulling the covers and going to sleep.

The next morning I wake up to my alarm clock blaring out some Justin Bieber song that I immediately get up to stop. It wasn't that I had anything against the guy, I just don't like his type of music (and it would undoubtedly get stuck in my head.)

I get changed into some decent clothes (because apparently it's weird to go to school in your pajamas) and skip my way downstairs to see Bella eating a bowl of cereal and Charlie nowhere to be seen.

"Charlie left." Bella informs.

"Not surprised." I say as I reach for the packet of cereal and begin pouring some into a bowl.

A honk from outside alerts us of Edward's arrival. Bella immediately hurries with her breakfast, scoffing the rest down and rushes to get her things. I roll my eyes at her eagerness to see him, he's not really going anywhere with him being immortal and all. Bella waits for me to come with her and Edward but I just shrug.

"I'll meet you two there."

Bella nods and walks out the door. I just couldn't be bothered rushing and I haven't really drove my car anywhere lately.

I take my time eating my breakfast. I had plenty of time and I didn't care if I was late to school; I had Trigonometry first period.

After I finish and wash my bowl, I lock the door on my way out and make my way to my dear car. I hum at the sound of the familiar engine starting and pull out of the driveway. As I arrived at school, I could see Eric, Mike, Angela and Jessica all standing around Mike's car. Jessica was talking animately and I sigh knowingly that I'll have to be all excited for her being valedictorian when I just wanted to get school over and done with.

I don't know what the reason for my dull mood was. The rain? I didn't really mind it anymore. I guess today's one of the days.

It wasn't until Gym class came that my mood lifted a little. Gym meant that I wouldn't be taking notes but actually moving and doing something that I might actually enjoy.

But Coach Clapp felt that we needed to do 3 laps around the entire school for no apparent reason, so here I am, running, with Bella lagging behind.

"C'mon Bella!" I try to motivate, we had 2 laps to go.

"I hate running."

"Suck it up princess. We still have 2 laps to go."

"Why don't you just go ahead. I know I'm slowing you down."

I bite my lip, eager to just sprint the rest of the way, "You sure?"

"Yeah." Bella slows down to a walk, "I'm going to walk the rest of the way anyways."

I send a grateful smile in her direction and speed off.

I love running. It was what I always used to channel my anger, sadness, frustration or just extra energy into. I haven't been doing much since I came to Forks and it felt good to stretch my legs and just run.

I soon made my way ahead of most people, smiling to myself as I passed a shocked Brittany and her disciples. Unfortunately, Dylan James was currently in front, where I was currently getting to.

"Woah there." We says as he finally sees me running beside him. I ignore him and push myself forward.

Dylan notices me getting ahead and begins to catch up but I propel my legs further. Dylan and I begin to race as we draw nearer and nearer to the finish.

As we see the finish line (the gym doors) I begin to push my legs further and further and using my arms, rush past Dylan and into the gym doors. I slow down seeing and turn around to see a red faced Dylan looking me up and down.

"You're fast." He comments, "You run often?"

_No, I'm I can run that fast by sitting on the couch all day doing nothing._ I resist the urge to roll my eyes as I answer, "Yep."

"We should go on a run sometime. Together."

I give him a questioning look, "Are you asking me out?"

"Do you want to be asked out?"

"No, not really." I retort, "And aren't you going out with Brittany?"

"Nope. I dumped her." He shrugs, as if it were no big deal at all.

I don't say anything else as I make my way to the water taps and take a big drink. Other students began coming in and Coach Clapp ordered us who finished to get a basketball and practice throwing it at the wall. I wait by the door for Bella to finish, ignoring the stare that was coming from Dylan James.


End file.
